The Story of SuCon (Tabbi's introduction)
by kd8fmx
Summary: Tabbi is a young Reserved scientist With a great idea for a superconductor, while she is proving her work a terrible accident happens and when she wakes up her life is changed forever


Chapter 1

Hello

The sound of the keyboard clicks becomes so rapid that Tabbi hears them as a whirr. The excitement causes her fingers to tremble. Finally the research is done. All she needs is a location or and some money to build her lab. "If only Mr. Stark will approve this grant application". She finalizes her request and carefully folds it up and puts it and a self-addressed envelope inside the application envelope. Trembling she seals the envelope and takes it to the mail box. Her hands just seem to not want to let go of the envelope.

Every day she opens her PO Box with shaking sweaty hands in hopes of hearing back from the Stark Corporation. In her head she thinks this is silly, how quickly he can respond. I am sure he has better things to do than to read a plea for money and a place to finish the research. For weeks this continues to play over and over again. The anticipation dims to just a glowing ember of what it was.

4 months have passed and now she is just opening the mail box as though nothing is expected. There is a large thick envelope crammed in the box leaving practically leaving no room for anything else. She studies what she can see the tears in the outside of the envelope that are the proof of the effort in forcing it into the mailbox. She grips the paper hard and pulls the envelope stubbornly refuses to move. Pulling even harder she hears the envelope tearing in protest of the efforts as it releases its tight grip on the box. Moving out less than an inch each time she jerks with all the weight of her small frame body. Once it got to the half-way point the envelope releases its grip on the box and sends her flying to the ground. Looking up she is horrified to see half the envelope still In the mail box. The contents are crumpled up under her hand on the floor.

Chapter 1

Getting up Tabbi red faced looks around to see if she had an audience. None were present so she brushed of her bottom while looking at the torn fragments of the manila colored envelope. After regaining her composure she grabs the paper of the envelope and snatches those remnants out of her box and slams the door so hard it bounces back in defiance. Tabbi looks at the return address and sees it is hand written and says Tony Stark! This is not a form envelope. This is from him! Her hands start to shake and she leans against the wall to keep her world from going dark.

Walking home her book bag over her shoulder Tabbi looks at the letter. 15 pages all hand written and signed By Mr. Tony Stark himself! The first Paragraph says it all! "

 _Dear Mrs. Brooks,_

 _What you are proposing, to make a room temperature superconductor, could revolutionize the entire world. I have read over your note several times and I have a location and an account set up for you to use to complete your research and produce a prototype. This is all assuming that you agree to the attached contract. I recommend that you read the entire contract and get back with me with a list of supplies and drawings of what you need along with the signed contract._

The rest is a blur; Tabbi reads it over and over again, not paying attention to where she is going except to glance up for landmarks periodically. By the time she gets to her dorm room her body is running on automatic and she ends up in the room before she comprehends where she is at. She reads and signs

Chapter 1

the contract and sees a note that was tucked in the remnant of the envelope. When she reads it she sees that Mr. Stark is requesting that she Hand deliver the application to him personally. Wow! I get to meet Mr. Tony Stark! A squeal of excitement slips past her lips. Marcus walks out of their room rubbing his sleep filled eyes, his tight curly black hair in a lumpy mess form being slept on. His PJ bottoms are sagging down, accenting the tight abs that Tabbi loves so much. Marcus's sleepy voice mumbles "Whazup? Tabbi is now in full blown hysterics, jumping up and down and the shrill piercing the air. Tabbi forces herself to calm down as she faces her boyfriend Marcus. With her body trembling she says in a clearly excited voice. "I got it! I got the grant. Mr. Stark is going to meet me personally meet me. I have been working on this for years and finally, I have a chance to finish it. Her speech was going a mile a minute. She was speaking so fast that Marcus could barely understand her. Wait, what, could you repeat that but MUCH MORE slowly, please. Tabbi takes a deep breath and fills in Marcus on her research and the acceptance letter. He smiles and hugs her, "That's great he says" Tabbi notes a little apprehension in his voice but says nothing. She just cuddles up into his firm arms and feels the warmth of his chest and those tight black hairs tickling her nose.

Tabbi nervously calls the number and schedules an appointment thru the secretary. Tabbi goes to her closet and is pulling out just about every dress, trying to figure out which one would be appropriate. Picking up the red dress holding it in front, Tabbi thinks oh no that is not ok, she puts it into the pile of rejects have so many dresses and so little time. I have to be there tomorrow morning. Marcus is not helping he is back on the bed snoring away in sheer oblivion. Dress after dress with no this will not work. The stack of dresses in the reject pile is getting so tall that it falls on the floor. Finally, a black dinner dress, not too sexy, not to conservative. She puts it on and turns sideways eyeballing the way it lays on her body. "YES! She exclaims in delight. Now she can hang everything back up.

Chapter 1

Tabbi just could not sleep. Looking at the clock she thinks "argh, 8 o'clock is a century away! Time ticks on and not a second of sleep. Finally at 6 am Tabbi gets up goes to the bathroom takes a shower and gets dressed. "I do not have to worry about eating "she thinks as she sips on a cup of coffee. A watched pot never boils is a thought she thinks as she stares at the clock. I never realized how long a second is. Finally the time has arrived and Tabbi steps out to the curb awaiting her ride. She is thinking I hope I do not bust my ass on these heels.

The ride to Stark enterprises seems to be taking forever, every red-light, "gosh These lights are forever. Tabbi is starting to become acutely aware that her impatience, her fingers start to tingle and she notices that she has a death grip on the folder that has her signed contract. She forces her hands to loosen their grip and a sharp pain accompanies the tingle as the fingers protest the movement. Soon the Stark Building starts to rise over the horizon. Its Deep Blue glass reflects the sky like a mirror. The Taxi pulls up to the building and a young man dressed is a uniform comes to the door and opens it for her. "Welcome to Stark Enterprises "he states in a firm tone .Mr. Starks office is on the penthouse. Tabbi has a confused look as she goes to the elevator.

While waiting for the elevator a Gentleman dressed in a suit that obviously cost as much as all of her clothes combined the blue fabric shimmered and the shirt must have been dry cleaned because of it being so perfectly pressed. Both stand their quietly while waiting for the elevator. A sharp ding of a bell rang out and the elevator door opened glancing up at the top Tabbi noticed that there was no arrow indicating up or down. Both step onto the elevator and the gentleman spoke stating in a deep voice "what floor please" She said "uh penthouse please" He pushes a button the doors close and the elevator starts its journey up the 37 floors to the penthouse. She watches the gentleman nervously glancing away when he looks over at her. He glances at her package and notes that her fingers are turning white

Chapter 1

under the pressure of her grip. He speaks up and says "Do you know MR. stark?" her eyes opened up just a hint more than normal and she replies "No, I have not met him" do you? He smiles ruefully and replies" Yes I do Very well. "She looks at the numbers passing by and sees 10 then 11 and 12. Her mind says gee this elevator is so slow. He follows her gaze to the numbers and picks up on her thoughts. He replies these elevators take forever. Blushing she replies seems so.

18, 19, and 20 she notices the numbers change. She glances over at the gentleman and asks what MR. Stark is like? He replies "well I hear he is a bit of a playboy, immature, demanding, Smart very smart and incredibly Hansom. Has a bit of an Ego, obsessive…. As he is talking she looks again at the numbers and sees 34 35 36 and she feels the elevator stop and the doors open. She steps off the elevator into the glass walled office that looks more like an apartment than an office. He steps off the elevator and goes to his bar and says so Tabatha what is your poison? Tabbi looks over stunned and realizes that she was talking to Mr. Stark the entire ride on the elevator. She Goes You know my name? Why Of course your name is Tabatha Johnson and you live with your boyfriend Marcus. You have a cat, you prefer to be called Tabbi, and you are studying to be a particle physicist. You have been fascinated with superconductors ever since you saw one levitating in a lab in 1987. Your favorite color is mauve. Shall I go on?

Tabbi felt stunned, violated and in AWE. How could he know all that? Why would a billionaire like him even want to know that much about her? He responds back repeating his question and eyeing her bewilderment with a quirky smile. She shakes her head and replies "I am sorry what question?" Poison, what's your poison". "Oh I will take a tea. Sweet tea please" would that be long or a southern sweet tea?" she smiles and says southern please, no alcohol! I do not drink Alcohol. He hands her a glass filled with ice and a brown caramel colored liquid. She smells it with caution before taking a sip and smiles.

Chapter 1

Good southern sweet tea! She thinks. Tony leans over the counter and looks closely at her face and says "I wonder if you are as excited as I am about your grant application. Tell me did you apply anywhere else?" "No" She replied. Why? Inquired Tony. "Because I have followed the Stark enterprises accomplishments and feel that for the most part they have the same goals as I do and for me that is much more important than money! "

Tony studies her as he is thinking, after a few minutes of sizing her up. He states So Have you ever ridden in a helicopter? Tabbi perks up; she has always wanted to ride in one. "No, I haven't" Let's go I have to show you something. Tony grabs her hand and they dash up some stairs to the helipad on top of his building. With the wind blowing the blades of the helicopter were bouncing up and down as if to protest the wind or to protest the tie downs in an effort to get up in the air. They run from the door to the helicopter she runs to the passenger side, as she opens the door the wind grabs the door and practically pulls it out of her hands. She quickly grabs with her other hand and climbs inside, pulling hard against the wind to get the door closed. She looks worried at Tony and asks can we fly in this? Tony smiles and says what wind? She observes a crew chief removing the tie downs as Tony flips switches with the confidence of someone that has done this a million times. Gusts start pushing the blades around and rocking the helicopter back and forth like an angry bear rocking a car. Tony flicks one switch and a loud wine starts happening soon accompanied by a really loud roar. Blades start to spin faster and faster until the blades seem to disappear in the sky. Tony shouts something and Tabbi indicates that she cannot understand. He points at a headset on the dash in front of her. She put the headset on and adjusts the microphone to her mouth. Soon she hears Tony's voice booming over the headset and jumps at the volume. She searches for a volume knob and finds it then turns down the volume to a more

Chapter 1

comfortable level. She hears Tony laughing as he says put your seatbelt on. As she clicks the seatbelt she feels the helicopter leap into the air and she can feel the fight of the helicopter arguing with the wind on the intended direction. Tony forces the helicopter into a direction for toward the mountains. Soon they are following over hwy 15 through the Cajon pass and they get to the san Andres fault and turn north over the cleft in the earth. After a few minutes she sees what appears to be an abandoned research facility. A tall fence topped with Constantine wire, razors gleaming in the mid-day sun. The helicopter settles on the helipad and she hears the cry of the helicopter protesting the order to sleep. She looks up at the blades that are slowly coming back into view. Her hand is on the door handle. Suddenly the door is jerked out of her hand and she looks to see Tony holding the door open, his head and shoulders bent down as if to give respect or homage to the helicopter blades.

She at first balks at the idea of exiting the helicopter while the blades are turning. She soon is encouraged to get out and they both make a dash for a door. They enter the door and there is a large room, seemingly much bigger than it appears outside. Tony walks over to a computer with a laser array and turns it on. So let's see how you want this place to look. Tell me what you want and where you want it. Over the next several hours she walks the room pointing out the locations of desks cabinets, storage power and specialized equipment. Then they went over the power requirements and locations of shutoffs and disconnects. Tony asked about the dimensions of the special equipment. As he enters the information into the computer it builds a hologram of what she wants. She stares in amazement and soon Tony hits the enter key with extra authority and looks at her and says How's that? Gesturing with his hands. She walks around the room sections disappear as she walks between the lasers and the targets. She holds her hand out as though she is raking her fingers on the surface of the nonexistent equipment. She looks up and says is this for real? He smiles and says no this is a hologram, but it is what it will be. Do you need to change anything? She scans around and looks back at him with an expression of deep thought and says it's perfect! Tony hits enter and everything disappears. At first there is a look of shock in Tabbies face as the dream disappeared. Then she looks at Tony with a troubled look. Understanding her expression he states I just ordered the equipment, supplies, construction and the furniture. She looks around a clear expression of joy and amazement on her face. She slowly spins around dinking in the room and remembering that hologram. Tony speaks up and says to her Are you ready to go or do you need more time? After one more slow rotation she looks at him, tears in her eyes and says yes we can go now. I do not know how to thank you. They head back to the helicopter and Tony asks her for her phone. She hands it to him and he does a bunch of things and hands her back her phone and says I put the co-ordinances of your lab in here so you can locate it and my direct line. Oh one thing else. I noticed you came in a taxi? She replied yes. Since I know you have a drivers license and no car what were your plans for commuting to the lab, by car it's a good 45 minutes with light traffic. She gets a look of horror; she realizes that she had not even considered that aspect. Tony smiles and hands her a set of keys and says just take good care of it. Soon the helicopter settles back onto the roof of Stark enterprises with a bumpy landing. This time they faced into the wind. Tabby had to push hard against the wind to open the door. Finally her efforts surpassed the winds demand for the door to stay closed. She got out and quickly got out of the way as the wind angrily slammed the door behind her. Tony made it to the door and opened it for her as she came up. After they entered, she stood there awkwardly trying to figure out what is next. Tony looked at her for a moment and said do you have any questions? She replied "when they will get started". Tony replies "they already have." Tony advises her to go home and get some sleep because she is going to have a busy week ahead. Tabbi states Thank you So much. Tony indicates toward the keys and says just hand those to the valet and he will get you your car. Dazed Tabbi responds and slowly moves to the elevator.

On the 1st floor the elevator opens and Tabbi stares out into the lobby trying to get a grip on what just happened. She slowly walks out into the lobby. Everything is surreal as she walks to the front door she sees the same man that opened the taxi door for her standing there with a pleasant grin holding out his hand and saying "my I get your car please?" She looks at him blankly; her thoughts are I don't have a car, car, CAR. He repeats his question and suddenly she is aware of the keys in her hand and hands them to him slowly. He disappears and soon a nice mauve jeep. She looks the jeep over and it is like a dream, leather seats, soft top for those hot summer days, and the tires. Wow those can do some serious off roading. Roll bars, her fingers trace the outline of the pen striping and jump to the roll bar and then to the spare tire rack on the back. The valet opens the door for her leaving the engine running for her. As she sits down you can hear the crunch of new leather giving way to the pressure of her small frame. She runs her fingers over the steering column and turns on the radio. NO Way! She thinks He has all of her favorite stations programmed in. She snaps her 4 point harness and heads home

Chapter 2

Construction

Tabbi wakes to a call at 4 am. Hello she states in a slight fog. Tabbi, comes that familiar voice of Tony saying are you ready for the day to begin? Tabbi looks down at her blanket and the naked body under it. She Says yes I can be on my way in 10 min. Tony responds ok let's get moving sleepy head. Hustle hustle. And he hangs up the phone. Tabbi jumps up rushing to the shower barely getting wet to lather up. Rinses off, dries and throws on some work clothes. Scrambles around the house to find the keys in her mind she thinks make a mental note Have keys now and need one spot to put them. There they are! She grabs them up and runs out of the house. Her phone vibrates alerting a text just arrived. She looks at the text and its from Jarvis? Who is Jarvis? She opens the text and finds that it tells her that she will find all her documents necessary for today's work in the trunk of the Jeep and a note saying to open her GPS on the phone. The location is already programmed in. she pulls out the phone and opens the mapping software and notices that lab is a saved location. Opening up the lab link it pulls up a map and starts telling her the route one point at a time. When Tabbi gets to a red light she digs into her purse and get out her sunglasses. Wow this is so weird. I have not felt the wind through my hair like this in ages. She thinks.. The light turns green and she takes off, the phone states in a gruff voice for her to get on the expressway heading east. While traffic is heavy, it is moving along. Soon the GPS states for her to turn left in 2 miles. She is looking for a road and does not see one. No signs, nothing! GPS States "turn left in 500 feet. Tabbi is questioning the accuracy of the GPS then finally she sees a freshly cut trail leaving the highway. She turns lest and eyeballs the GPS suspiciously! With no street lights she turns on both her Brights and her light bar. Tabbi thinks thank God for the 4 point harness. This road can bounce you out of your seat!

After an hour on the trail Tabbi notices a glow off in the horizon. No lights, just a glow. Continuing on she drives for what seems like hours and finally she sees lights illuminating construction off in the distance. She thinks "wow, this was quite a drive I can appreciate why Tony called and woke me up". She takes her eyes off the lights in the distance just in time to notice a huge rock and swerves right to avoid it. The front left wheel rides up on part of the rock then drops down abruptly causing the jeep to bounce a little. I think I will keep my eyes on the road right now. Continuing on she finally makes it to the sight. The Fences topped with razor wire glistened in the artificial light. Something about that razor wire bothers me, Tabbi thought. Is it to keep me in, keep others out or are there animals out here that I would need this kind of protection from.

As soon as the dust settled The Crew came over asking questions. At first Tabbi was overwhelmed by the barrage of questions but soon her leadership skills took over and she quickly took over the conversation. One by one all the crew members left with the details that they needed to complete their assigned tasks. Tabbi looks around and notices the faint orange glow of the sunrise off in the distance. She sees the Crane placing an air-conditioning unit behind the building and a man with flashlights with yellow wands mounted on them marshalling the air conditioning unit in place. She thinks as cold as it is right now you would not think that that would be necessary however she knew the desert weather very well, freezing nights and scorching days. In a few hours she will be wishing that the AC was already hooked up. She sees a delivery truck pulling up and like clockwork a forklift swings around the building to start pulling the crates of stuff off. In a different area she sees giant spools of massive wires disappearing down a pipe into the ground being pulled a little at a time. Someone was pouring a bucket of bright yellow liquid into the hole as the wires were moving. A concrete pad was curing nest to the pipe. Tabbi knew that was where the transformers would go. She enters the building to observe the placement of the equipment. So much for getting away from the dust! She mumbles to herself. Marks on the floor were quickly fading being buried under the dust as it settles. Some of the walls had to be cut open to facilitate the equipment being installed. Like a ghost some of the equipment seemed to be floating through the opening seemingly unsupported until it gets set down. Then you see the forklift blades retract through the wall like a startled eel into its cave. Even though the day was almost unbearably hot the time flew by and soon the oppressive heat was subsiding and the skies were dimming. New cars were arriving and soon the cars that were here were leaving as the faces of the crews changed and the shifts change. Eyeing the sky Tabbi decides it's time to go home.

Over the next several days the progress seems to me almost magical. Power came on for the Air conditioning and light on the 4th day. Walls were patched back up on the same day. Technicians were installing the shut off switches and wiring the equipment up in the relative comfort as the Air Conditioning was humming along. Tabbi could hear the electricians mumbling about the size of the wires being way too big for anything they could see going on here. She just laughed inside. Thinking "If they only knew". By Day 6 cleanup was done the new tile shimmered under the bright LED lights. And Tabbi knew it was ShowTime.

Chapter 3

And so it begins

Tabbi knew that today would be a boring day. Patience is not her virtue. Growing the crystals of the superconductor takes about 96 hours. So its like Hurry up and wait. Soon she hears the chop chop of helicopter blades and goes to the door to see the Helicopter land. Tony steps out, walking bent over while the blades spin down. She opens the door for Tony and he stomps his feet as though to remove snow. Clouds of dust rise as he does so. "So? How is it going"? Tony asks. A big smile on his face. Tabbi looks at him amused. Its cooking she says. Cooking? Inquires Tony. "Well actually it's growing. It Takes 96 hours and this batch is only one hour in to the process. So it's a matter of waiting." Said Tabbi. Have you successfully made any before? Tabbi replies yes one about the size of a bb. But nothing at this scale. So I did have proof on concept but trying to make 1 pound of it? Not yet? Tis will be my first. Tony goes to the fridge opens it and sees only water. He begrudgingly grabs water and sits at the counter. Opening the water and taking a sip. Were you able to test your proof of concept? He asks. Tabbi replies 600amps with no temperature increase. Tabbi notices a definite change in Tony as he fights to complete his swallow of water. What size bb he asks. Tabbi replies about 3.5mm. There is a silence as Tony processes the information. Alright then, 96 hours. Are you hungry? Tabbi looks at her attire and says actually starved butt…. Tony interrupts do not concern yourself with the attire. Just wash your hands and we will go. Tabbi raises one eyebrow and heads over to the sink, washes her hands and dries them. Tony puts the cap on his water bottle and tosses it in the garbage and starts heading to the Helicopter. Tabbi follows suit.

Dinner was delicious and was more of a business dinner than just a dinner. Tony kept asking more and more about the tests that were performed and their corresponding results. Tony seemed more excited than Tabbi by the end of Dinner. Tony took her in the helicopter to her jeep and as he was leaving he shouted out" 93 more hours!" She laughed and went to her car. Once home she was so exhausted. The timing of the batch is perfect. Friday and let it grow all weekend. Monday will be a good point to check the process and only 24 hours left from there. Exhausted she takes a shower noticing the brown water coming from her hair as all the dust rinses out. She cleans up and goes to bed. Noon Saturday finds Tabbi opening her groggy eyes and looking out only to pull the pillow over her head and returning to sleep. Finally late Saturday Tabbi is awaken to the sound of Marcus coming in. Hey its alive he says with dramatic arm gestures. So are you a vampire or have you returned to the living. She gives Marcus a smirk and walks over to hug him. They embrace and Marcus says Feel like Pizza and a movie? Tabbi nuzzles up to his neck and he feels the soft vibration of the inaudible mm hum. He grabs the phone and orders the pizza while she looks for a movie.

They spend a magical evening together enjoying the movie and the Pizza. And as the movie ends Tabbi's eyes close for another nap. Marcus gently picks her up and carries her to bed and covers her with the blankets kisses her on the forehead. Marcus climbs into the bed and drifts off to sleep as well

Sunday Marcus is off work and finally Sleepy Tabbi is alert enough to spend some quality time with him. They go to the park, Marcus asks her about her project and she walks up to him with a sly little grin and puts one finger on his lips and says uh uh no shop talk today. Then she traces his lips with her fingers and watches her finger glide around his lips. She bites her lips while looking seductively into his eyes. They Kiss and lay down on the soft lush grass. They cuddle and kiss for a few hours while the California sun bakes down on them, For Marcus there is no obvious sign of sunburn, however for Tabbi her fair skin has turned a bright shade of red. She knows that she will pay for the experience of that day it was worth it! They go home and Marcus goes and gets the Burn lotion and puts it on all of Tabbi's skin that has turned red. After the rub down Tabbi lies on the couch resting her head on Marcus's lap. They watch a movie and near the end of the movie Marcus notices that breathing of Tabbi while she is asleep. He smiles and slips out from under her head. He rests her head gently on the couch, while he gets a pillow. Marcus comes back with a sheet and pillow. He places the pillow under her head, and the sheet on her body. He places her alarm clock on the table so she will be able to wake up for work.

The alarm goes off and Tabbi jumps out of bed only to realize she never left the couch. Her skin is still very tender from the sunburns. Tabbi quickly takes a shower and gets dressed. Even though the temperatures are going to be hot she wears a long sleeve white shirt to protect the sunburn while it heals. After she arrives at the lab she checks the tank that the crystals are growing in. 1.27 lbs and the target was 1 lb. Tabbi smiles at the numbers and thinks great yield. A phone on the wall rings and Tabbi knows who it is. She walks over to the phone and picks it up saying Hello Tony. The response was "Well?" Tabbi grins and says what no hello? No how was your weekend? I should just hang up. There was a silence and the phrase was repeated "Well? Tabbi growls into the phone and says 1.2 lbs . 24 hours of cook time yet. Tony could hear the excitement in her voice. Tony asks "So what is on the agenda once it is done? " Tabbi replies "check it for purity, flaws and then to stress test it. Tony then asks what is expected in the stress test and Tabbi replies jokingly "a brownout in Los Angeles". Tony chuckles but with any luck that might just be the case, Tabbi knows that.

Chapter 4

Showtime

Tabbi Returns to work and opens the incubator where the crystals reside. She takes them out and checks the growth, purity and for flaws, just one small flaw. Near the edge, that can easily be removed.

Tabbi noted that just sitting there the lights in the room had dimmed down and her hair was feeling kind of prickly. As she removes the flaw she hears that helicopter coming and knew it would be Tony. She holds the chunk of the crystal in her hands and places her hand in the small of her back. As soon as Tony enters the room his face gets a panicky look and her crystal seems to start vibrating. Tony turns around and exits the building as fast as he can almost stumbling as he does. Tabbi drops the crystal and runs out to where Tony is. What is wrong ? she shouts out! When she makes it to his side he looks up and says Wow. That was strange. Tony opens his chest to reveal an Arc generator. He says, something happened to this as soon as I entered the room. Tabbi explained the behavior of the crystal. Tony thinks very hard for a minute. He finally feels strong enough to stand up. Tabbi explained that the piece that was in her hand had been a gift from her to him. She says "I guess that idea is done for. " Tony states hold that thought for now. Tony asks if the crystal would be harmed going back in the incubator and she responded no. Tony had Tabbi place the crystals back in the incubator and as soon as the doors closed the lights in the room returned to full brightness and Tony cautiously reentered the room. Tabbi told Tony about the lights. Tony looks at the incubator very intently and Says Did you observe this in the School lab?" Tabbi thinks hard and says if it was happening then it would have been on a much smaller scale. I might not have been able to notice it on 3.6mm. Tony Gets up , takes a small step toward the incubator, waits and repeats the movements until he is about 3 ft away. At that point he takes 2 large steps back. Tony Whispers "interesting, very interesting problem. Tony heads back to the helicopter mumbling to himself and speaks out saying go ahead with your tests keep me informed on the results.

I will have a few other questions and tests for you to do. Tony climbs in the cockpit and shouts out see you later.

Tabbi returns to the building and re opens the incubator, She pulls out the large crystal and takes it to the plasma generator. Tabbi sets up the Plasma to 300 amps. Walks behind the shield and hits the start button. The room lights up with the brightness of lightning. Even with the dark glass between her and the arc she has to squint. Tabbi notes the temperature and selects setting 2 , current increases to 800 amps and the temperature still is at 47c. Tabbi waits 5 minutes watching the temperature. Still at 47c. Tabbi notes that and selects #3 the current climbs and settles at 1500 amps. The temperature is still at 47c. Tabbi smiles and turns the selector to #4 and the current meter jumps up to 5000 amps the temperature starts flickering between 47 and 48c. Tabbi turns the switch to #5 and the current jumps to 10000 amps. Tabbi knew this was the max that one plasma generator could handle. She noted the temperature and it was 48c. Her hands were beginning to sweat from nerves. She walks over to a second panel identical to the first and turns it on. She selects 1 on it and its current jumps to 1000 she glances at the temperature and notes 48c. Then 2, 3, 4, 5, now there is over 20000 amps going through the Crystal. Tabbi then goes to the 3rd panel and works it up to 30000 amps the temperature starts to climb it is now at 50c. She pauses and lets it run to see if it is stable then she turns on the 4th panel and steps it up when she gets to #4 she notices the temperature has started climbing again now it is at 90c, 95c, 100c. Tabbi is quite impressed she selects #5 and the current jumps up to 10000 and the temperature rises to 150c. suddenly the current on all 4 machines started climbing faster and faster. Tabbi bolts across the room and just as she gets at the machine a huge flash and explosion happens and everything went totally black.

Chapter 5

A whole new you

Tabbi wakes up a cool breeze is blowing across her naked body. As she gets up She tries to look around. All the walls are gone. Little fragments of burning metal and wood lay around. Tabbi thinks it is so dark I can not even see myself. Hey how can I be alive? She looks for her Jeep and it is no where to be found. She looks up and sees the night ski and smiles. Hi milky way she says. I think I f$%#ed up. Tabbi starts walking toward town, as she walks past one of the electrical boxes it arcs at her. She jumps back confused. She continues to walk and now is angry that Tony put her so far out in the country. I will not be able to even hitchhike for a couple of hours. At least I should not have any problem getting a ride from a guy. Who would turn down giving a ride to a young naked woman? After a couple of hours of walking she comes up on the highway. She starts waving her hands at people. They swerve and stomp on the gas.

A police officer pulls over and looks out his window while calling for backup. Dispatch he calls on the radio, I need backup and uh possibly an ambulance. 34 Whats the issue? I have a Dark Blue Naked woman trying to flag down cars. Tabbi Sees the cop and starts walking toward him anxious to get a ride. As she gets closer the engine on the police car stalls. The battery dies and mid-sentence the radio shuts down. Startled the police officer steps out of the car and draws his fire arm. Tabbi stops, she looks confused, she speaks and as she is forming words some smoke is coming out of her mouth. She pleads with the officer. Begging him to let her get a ride home. The officer obviously frightened starts backing up saying get away from me you freak. Stop coming toward me or I will shoot. Tabbi is completely confused. Why would he react like this? Tabby puts her hand up to shield her face and stops in her tracts. My Arm! What is going on! She studies her arm and looks up to her shoulder and down to her feet. My skin, my skin is the color of the crystal! Tabbi tried to rub off the crystal powder but soon realizes she is the color of the crystal not that the crystal is dusted on her. Seeing that the Blue woman is distracted the police officer decides to slip off in the darkness and get away. He is thinking that this is some of that Alien crap from TV.

Tabbi seeing that the police car is abandoned now decides to try and start the police car. She goes over and sits in the police car grabs the keys to start the car. When she does she feels a small tingle and hears the battery explode under the hood. Tabbi Gets out and starts walking home resigned to the fact that no one would give a freak a ride home. Whether she is naked or not. Tabbi starts walking home, every illuminated sign goes dark and starts arcing to Tabbi. She is really getting irritated now. Finally she sees her apartment building and she thinks just take a shower and cuddle up to Marcus reboot the day and call it good. She knocks on the door because her keys have gone the way of the jeep. She doesn't notice that the power seems to be out. Her ankle is tickling and she looks down to see a steady stream of electric arc coming from the outlet. She knocks again and the door opens. Marcus is standing there in his bathrobe and his mouth gaping open . WTF he says as she pushes past him. Do not start she replies as she heads to the shower. She hears Marcus scrambling as she is taking her shower and she shouts out What are you doing. When she gets out she sees Marcus with the last of his things bolting for the door. Marcus? Whats going on? Marcus just heads out the door. Tabbi follows trying to get an answer She does not even think about being naked as she steps out the door. As Marcus gets in his car he shouts out Look I ain't gunna be with no freak like you I am outa here. He starts the car and zooms away before Tabbi can get near him.

Chapter 6

The powers that be

Standing I the yard , Tabbi starts crying and clinches her fist, she closes her eyes and screams at the ground. When she opens her eyes she is seeing her building's roof. There is a scorched spot on the ground and it is getting closer really fast. Tabbi hears the police coming and remembers how that played out last time. The sirens are getting louder and it sounds like there are a lot of them. Tabbi realizes that somehow she was flying earlier. She runs toward the trees and mentally pushes down and suddenly she is soaring. As she clears the trees she can see a train of police cars heading to her place. Soon she hears a sound of helicopters and realizes that they are not Tony. A news helicopter first notices her and shines a bright light on her. A police helicopter flies near her and tells her to land. She has no intention of landing so the police fire a shot over her to frighten her down. Tabbi shifts a little and veers to the police helicopter. Once she is near enough she touches it and immediately shuts the engine down. The Helicopter plummets to the ground and explodes in a fiery crash. Tabby decides to try to end her life so she goes to the high-tension wires feeding power to Los Angeles and when she gets close enough the lights in LA start shutting down and a huge arc of lightning comes from the power lines to Tabbi. She feels so energized. And enraged that she decides to wipe out the very thing Marcus loved the most. She had seen the lights of the football field earlier before the power went out so she flies to the ball park and seeing that people are leaving due to the power outage she sends several bursts of energy leveling half of the field. She then heads to the Queen Mary and punches a hole at the waterline in anger. (Queen Mary was her first date with Marcus.) Soon she sees a bright orange streak coming from the north side of LA and quickly realizes that it's a burning form of trouble. As the Human flame gets closer he stops and shoots a fire ball. The fire ball just misses Tabbi and he returns the volley with an energy blast. The human flame slips out of the way and tried to get close enough to punch once he got close enough his flame went out and he plummeted to the ground. Suddenly Tabbi feels a grab from behind. She sees nothing holding her but none the less she is definitely bound. She struggles and her anger gets her hotter and hotter until the smell of burning flesh accompanied by a scream of pain from behind her and suddenly she is free.

Reed Richards is watching her from a distance and observing his instruments. He goes back to the lab while others keep Tabbi engaged in combat. Reed suspects that he is fighting some form of energy being. He is not sure if it will work but decides to try a faraday net. A copper netting that is grounded. Hopefully it will drain the energy from her enough that Reeds team can capture her. Reed takes the netting back to the sight of the conflict. He sets it up and while others are keeping her attention Reed brings the net up over her and lets it drop. A huge flash of light happens as the net gets close to her and she plummets to the ground. Reed cautiously comes in close to find this dark blue female form lying on the ground unconscious. Reeds team comes in for a closer look. They carefully transport her back to the lab where Reed has a faraday cage in a enclosed room with no windows.

Tabbi wakes up and finds a single candle providing light for the room. Tabbi is exhausted. After a few days Reed enters the room, under complete darkness. Tabbi knows he is there she sees a shimmering outline of him. Reed squats down and speaks "That was quite a tantrum". Tabbi sits up and draws her knees to her chest, Wraps her arms around her knees and timidly says "Yeah, Sorry about that. It's been a bad day. How long have I been in here? Why the candle. Kind of primitive isn't it." Reed responds with "What caused you to go off like this?" Tabbi replies. Last thing I remember is I was testing a Super conductor crystal that I created and things started going wrong, then my building was gone, my Jeep was gone and everything was shocking me. My boyfriend left me, the police shot at me. And now I am a freak! Reed sits quietly and listens to her. Tabbi Starts crying and apologizes over and over again. Reed asks where the lab was located and Tabbi explains the route and landmarks to where the lab used to be.

Reed thanks her and leaves the room and Tabbi in the dark with her one single candle. As Reed heads out to find the site he asks sue to go in and keep the blue girl company.

Reed decides to fly high and look for an explosion site. He follows the highway and sees the dirt road. Soon he sees a helicopter and several vehicles. As he lands the jet Reed recognizes the face of Tony Stark. Reed shuts down the Jet engines and climbs out of the aircraft. He is greeted by Tony Stark. Tony States" So you showing up here, does that imply that you have some information? Reed replied "yes" and began explaining the story as told by Tabbi. Tony put his thumb to his chin and taps his chin rhythmically while listening. So Tabbi is still alive? Blue girl is that what you stated? Tony is eyeballing a piece of rock across the way that has some of the crystal embedded in it. Reed replies yes her skin is both thicker than our skin is normally and a very dark blue. Tony has a worker grab the piece of blue rock and tells him to put it in a steel box. Reed I cannot get near Tabbi, however I want you to analyze this and send what you find out to me, please tell Tabbi that I said hello. Give her a copy of the results as well. Reed Responds with "sure I will do that. What are you thinking?" Tony says" I suspect you will find that the blue rock has the properties that her skin does, and that it also has the properties of the rock. If I am right what you have there is a woman who is a living superconductor." Reed responds with that would make since with what we witnessed in our altercation with her." Reed Takes Tony's card and heads back to the Jet. Tony watches the jet take off and then looks at the damage all around, How did she survive all this.

Chapter 7

Who am I: What am I?

Reed brings the box back to the Lab and starts analyzing it. Amazing, the crystal has actually fused to the atoms. I have never seen anything like this! That is incredible. Reed prints out the results and images and takes them to Tabbi. He enters the room and greets Tabbi by her name. He fills her in on the findings from the explosion site and that Tony has been made aware of Tabbi's condition Reed asks Tabbi some questions to establish her state of mind. Then he asks her to promise not to rage again. Tabbi says of course. Reed Says that he will send sue in with some special clothing for tabbi and that Tabbi can come to the lab and they can go over the research that Reed had been doing. They say goodbye for now and Reed says that he will see her in the lab. He disappears and soon the young lady (Sue) comes into the room with some clothes for Tabbi. Sue says my name is Sue. Now that I know your name Tabbi I thought it only fair that you knew mine. She opens the cage and hands some clothes to Tabbi who quickly puts them on. From the streaming light Tabbi Notices the bandages on Sue's arms and chest. She looks at the shadowy figure and asks did I do that? Indicating to the bandages. Sue Says Yes you did. Tabbi apologizes profusely and says I was panicking I did not mean to hurt anyone. Sue replies its ok we all have gone through this. As Tabbi walks out into the hall way she pauses to let her eyes adjust to the light. Sue guides her to the lab; Tabbi reads the papers provided by Reed as she walks. This is incredible! Tabbi says under her breath. Soon they are walking through the door into the lab. Tabbi notices the very bright lights of the lab and looks up to see equipment that she could only dream of having access to. Her eyes get big and she slowly spins around the room looking at all the equipment.

Reed says Impressive? Tabbi is completely in awe as she looks at the equipment. Tabbi goes over to where Reed had been working on the rock. Tabbi looks over the equipment and checks the readings. She looks at Reed and says are these readings living? Reed replies yes. Tabbi then looks at the scans of the rock. She steps back in shock. Wow! She exclaims Reed Says What? Tabbi turns to him and says I do not know how it happened but the atomic density is twice what it was in the lab. Tabbi Looks at her skin, she looks at Reed then she asks do you think I am the same? Reed replies, that would explain a lot. Tabbi gets a big smile on her face and grabs one hair out of her head. She places the hair in the scanner and runs a scan. It is there. The scan shows that she has exactly what was going on with the rock. She grabs the hair and runs over to the plasma laser; she rigs up a mount for the hair and slowly runs the current up as she did in the lab. Using a thermometer the temperature shows stable she passes 600 amps and still stable. 1000 amps and it are still stable. Reed comes over and shuts down the Plasma laser and Says to her was that what you were doing when the explosion happened. She looks at him with a state of panic. Yes it was she says. Reed sits her down, Tabbi is shaking like a leaf and Reed works to calm her down. Tell me what was the highest reading that you remember it being stable? 20000 I think. I think there was a temp increase at 30000. Reed looks at the strand of hair. Tabbi what you are a living superconductor. Somehow you are a much more stable version of the crystal than the one you created. I suspect that your flesh contributes to that stability.

Tabbi plops down in a chair with a dazed look on her face. And she looks at Reed I'm going to be like this the rest of my life? She asks. Reed replies hate to say it but yes. Tears start streaming down her face. Sue comes over and puts her hand on Tabbi's shoulder. Sue says "I know exactly how you feel. We know exactly how you feel. Our lives were changed by Gama rays permanently as well. Ben Comes Up and speaks in a gruff Hey girly don't cry. At least you aren't as ugly as I am. Tabbi Looks up to see a face full of rocks she wipes the tears from her eyes and looks at him. Sue says Thing this is Tabbi, Tabbi meet thing. Tabbi looks at thing inquisitively and asks Thing? He replies my real name is Ben but peoples call me thing on account I am so ugly. Scott enters the room and says we met I do not know if you remember me. As he walks closer Tabbi notices a limp. She sheepishly asks did I do that. Scott Grins and says what this limp? Uh naw I just like looking cool. Sue leans in and says yes sweetie you did. Scott hobbles over and reaches out to shake her hand as she starts to reach forward he lights his hand on fire. As she draws closer the flames retreats from the area near her hand. Reed notices that and says well that answers that question. Read says Lady you are quite the mystery. I am looking forward to working with you to help you learn not only to control your new found abilities but also just what those abilities are. When Tabbi Touches Scott he skids back losing his balance and falling to the floor. Tabbi runs over and asks are you ok, what happened? Scott says I do not know just all of a sudden my muscles went nuts and it was like I was jumping back against my own will. Reed looks over to Sue and she returns the gaze. No words had to be spoken but the thought that teaching Tabbi to control what she does not even realize she has, is going to be difficult. Reed asks Tabbi to go over to a machine and grab a handle. Tabbi Goes over and reaches out as her hand is about to touch there is a bright flash that lasts until she actually makes contact with the handle. Reed Looks at the readings and Says just what I thought. Light is one of your sources of energy. The light in this room has allowed you to build up 40000 volts of electricity. That explains why Scott's body reacted to your touch. Scott come over here and while Tabbi holds the handle shake her other hand. Scott comes over and cautiously reaches out his hand. Tabbi follows suit. When their hands meet Scott feels a mild tingle but is fine. He looks at Reed confused. Scott, that handle is acting like a drain. It is pulling all the energy that she can produce from the light and draining it down. Scott says I realize that but I still got a shock. Just this time it was mild. Reed whispers interesting while in deep thought. There is no way the lights are allowing her to produce so much energy. There has to be other sources. Reed gets Tabbi a metal chair to sit on and checks her voltage. Tabbi I am trying to find a point where we have 0 voltage between you and ground. Reed checks his instruments and sees that finally she is down to 20 volts. Reed makes a makeshift Faraday cage our of copper netting and puts it around Tabbi, He notes that the light is going to be feeding her and that should be technically be her only source of energy. He feed the leads of his test equipment into the cage. Ok Tabbi. The black lead I need you to hook to the cage. The red lead put between your first finger and your thumb. Tabbi grabs the leads and pinches the one lead and reed looks at the readings. Reed then grabs the leads of his oscilloscope and tells tabbi to do the same with those leads. Reed notes that when he talks There are extremely large voltage jumps corresponding to the volume of the sound. Ben please go stand by the light switch. Ben responds ok stretch. For Tabbi everything seems so unreal. Ok Ben turns the lights off. Tabbi hears a loud thunk sound and suddenly everything went black. She hears Reeds voice as he says ok so light causes energy, sound causes energy, Ok Ben turn the lights back Reed goes over to a box full of stuff reaches in and grabs a little radio transmitter and puts it in the cage with Tabbi. Tabbi turn on the radio. Tabbi Reaches down and turns on the radio and the voltage on the meter spikes up. Reed makes note that rf from radios seems to power her as well. They take the faraday cage off of Tabbi and unhook the equipment. Reed attaches a small piece of metal around Tabbies ankle and lets it drag on the floor. Tabbi looks down at it inquisitively and says well that is not much of a fashion statement. I know says Reed. But this is to keep the energy down until we learn to have you control it if you can. As Scott can attest you can be dangerous w/o knowing it. That is the most important thing to figure out right now. Sue Please show her to our guest quarters and Tabbi get plenty of rest because tomorrow is going to be a busy day.

Sue guides Tabbi to the guest quarters, As they travel the hallway Sue States "Tabbi, What you are doing is very brave. What you have become is incredible, the things you can do are amazing. We will work with you to help you master this. Everything happens for a reason and the reason these things have happened to you may not be clear now. But as sure as I am walking with you, they will make themselves known soon. For now please just understand that we only want to help you explore your new capabilities and help you to be able to control them. Reed is Smart. If anyone can figure this out it is him. Tabbi turns ad asks could you do me a favor? Sue says well that depends on what you are asking for. Could you (Tabbi reaches up and pulls 3 hairs out of her head, ) give these to Tony Stark? Sue takes them from her hand and looks at them then looks up to Tabbi with a questioning look. I owe Tony at least that much because he made my research possible. PLEASE make sure you alert him ahead of time what you are bringing. OK? Please! Sue replies Sure no problem. They arrive at the guest room and sue opens the door and leads Tabbi in. After Sue leaves Tabbi looks at the bed. I seemingly do not get tired; I know I need the sleep. She turns off the lights and climbs into the bed. For a couple of hours Tabbi shifts back and forth to find a spot to sleep finally sleep comes to visit Tabbi. Bizarre dreams of the accident kept playing over and over in extremely slow detail. Her dreams were visited at times with images of the altercations with both police and with Reeds group. She opens her eyes to see Reed wiping her forehead with a Damp cloth. She sits up and asks what is going on. Reed asks with a grin on his face. When was the last time you slept? She stated that other than when she got knocked out, it would be the night before she started running experiments on the crystal. Reed nods, I thought as much. You young lady just took a nap that scared us all. You went to bed Thursday night and today is Tuesday. We thought you might have died during the sleep. We cannot detect a heartbeat while you sleep but according to my instruments when you woke up your heart started back. I am beginning to think that you are a entirely new life form. One that does not require a heartbeat, food and water may not be necessities either. Your sustenance is energy. My computer analysis of that hair you provided suggests that any

Form of energy is your sustenance. Sound, radio, shockwave, impact, metaphysical, psychic, you can tap into all of it.

Tabbi says well that concerns me. Because When I tested the crystal I was trying to find its upper limit. The crystal once it got past a certain point started drawing more than the machines could handle. When I tried to shut it down, the crystal would actually arc across the shutoffs and continued to feed itself. With so many different sources of input is that going to happen to me? Reed replies not if we can help it. The Key will be to learn to control it, manipulate it and to use it. Scott who was in the room behind Reed speaks up hey just think you could get a job With AAA as a human jumper cable. Scott! Shouts Sue that is not funny! Tabbi raises her and laughs hard. Once she gets her laughter under control tabbi says actually sue that was really funny. Scott beams and prances around, He states HA! Finally there is someone who appreciates my humor. Reed says Tabbi you have created a monster! Tabbi stabs back Oh so he's my son now? After all I am a monster? Reed placed his hand on Tabbi's cheek and says you my dear are not a Monster. Trust me we have seen our share of Monsters. Ben comes over and puts his cold rocky hand on Tabbi's other shoulder Yeah Girly You ain't no Monster by no means!

Ben looks around at every body, Reed? You know what she is right? Yes Ben she is basically a human superconductor. Ben scratches the side of his head. Little crumbles fall to the floor. Hmmm. Reed see's this going on and asks what is it Ben? Ben replies, Sue is called the invisible girl, Scott is called the human torch, you are called stretch, I am called thing. So she should be called Sparky? Na super conductor, nah then Bens face lights up SUCON! Reed smiles, Sue has an impressed look on her face, Scott says hey you old lump of coal that was pretty sharp there! How about a vote! Raise your hands if you like SuCon. Everyone raises their hands. Tabbi smiles, she says you used to be able to see me blush but I guess not now. Reed notices some heat waves coming off Tabbi's face. He gets his laser thermometer and measures the temperature, Tabbi Looks at him confused. Reed reads the temperature 468c He turns the reading to show Tabbi. Tabbi you do still blush. And believe me anyone close to you would feel the blush. Reed chuckles and that laughter made Tabbi feel a little easier. Ben Looks around and says so it's Official? Her nick name? Yes Ben its Official. Ben reaches out his hand and says Why Hello SuCon My name is thing . Tabbi reaches out her hand and says Thank you think the honor is all mine.

Chapter 8

SuCon

Reed, Sue and Tabbi Start a log for the discoveries of what is "input "for SuCon and what is output For SuCon. So what we know so far is you can absorb light, sound, heat, radio waves, electricity. We also know you can expel energy in plasma and heat. Tabbi go over to the weight set and try lifting weights please. Tabbi gets up and walks over to the weight set. Without even looking at the weights she tries to lift. The only indication that she tried to lift was the cable that was hanging loose that lifted the weights now was taunt. Scott came over and laughed. Sorry about that, he bends down and pulls the pin out of the weights and puts it at the top. Try that. She lifts it without any efforts. Scott says hold on and moves it down a notch, now twice as heavy she lifts it again, this time with much more effort. Scott moves it down 2 notches and Tabbi tries again this time every muscle in her body is straining and the steel plates shake as they go up. Tabbi's face has heat radiating from it and smoke starts coming from where her back and the bench are making contact. Slowly and with a lot of shaking she lifts it. Reed asks Scott how much weight that was and Scott looks at it 140 pounds. Reed goes that we might have to work on. Tabbi thank you and you can stop now. She gets up and the seat continues to smoke. Scott could you please put that fire out. Tabbi sees Reed writing something in the log. She walks over and looks. Heat generated from Strain, either physical or emotional. Anger is a good trigger for heat. Reed then creates a new category and labels it Physical he enters the weight that she lifted. Reed makes a note saying below average. Reed takes the anklet off of Tabbi's foot. Tabbi watches this closely, Tabbi could you please go stand on the x over there? Reed waits until Tabbi Gets on the x then turns on a turbine. At first he notices that there is an aurora developing downwind of Tabbi and a slight drop in voltage. Then the aurora disappears and the voltage starts climbing. He notes in the log Low wind speeds provide electrical discharge. High wind speeds cause a development of high voltage. He shuts down the turbine. Reed then says to Tabbi This Might sting a little but please bear with me. Reed turns on a laser at low power aiming it at Tabbi the power from the laser showed a direct influence on the power inside Tabbi. As the power of the laser increased so did the power within Tabbi. Quickly the Meters pegged out at their highest reading. Reed shuts it down and asks Tabbi How she is feeling. Tabbi replies in a fast speech I am feeling great, Reed smiles and say we get to remove some of that energy now. Ben Could you put that boulder just outside the door on the x over there. Been goes outside and picks up a bolder brings it in and sets it on the x. as it impacts the ground its weight broadcasts a boom throughout the facility. Ben Moves quickly out of the way and Reed says Tabbi; remember how you shot a energy blast at Scott the other night? Tabbi replies "vaguely" Reed says muster the most powerful one you can and direct it at the bolder. Reed stands back and Tabbi holds her left hand over her right and concentrates. Soon a blinding ball of light swirls around between her two hands. The ball turns from a bright white to a blue to a black solid mass. She then hurls it at the bolder. When it hits the bolder, everyone was expecting to hear a loud boom, but instead the ball pulls the bolder inside and dissipates. The only thing left was a single droplet of melted granite. Reed Walks over to the sight that the bolder was and even the tape on the floor was gone. The granite was quickly diming from a bright orange to a blackened smooth rock. Ben walks out and says remind me not to get on her bad side. Reed asks Tabbi How she felt and Tabbi replied I feel fine. Reed noticed that Tabbi was no longer talking like someone who drank 3 pots of espresso. Ben get that solid Titanium block out Tabbi, while Benn get the block I want you to visualize a Frisbee and concentrate on that image. Ben Brings in the titanium block and sets it down. Tabbi, try to create the Frisbee in energy but not near as powerful as the last one. Then try to hit the block with it. Tabbi Started moving her top hand in a circle then her bottom hand in an opposite direction Soon a flatten disk of energy starts swirling, between her hands finally as it starts to turn blue she releases it in the direction of the block the titanium dropped about a half inch down but fused back together with a scar. Reed walked over to the block and looked at it. Impressive. Reed goes back to the log and enters a descriptor of the last two events and attaches a video of the events to each of the entries. He looks up and sees Tabbi. Hey Tabbi how are you feeling. Tabbi says I feel great. Reed asks Tabbi to come, sit and review some videos with him. Tabbi Comes over and Sits next to Reed. Sue comes in and watches the videos from behind. As they watch one of the monitors shows a bright white ball streak across the area to the bolder and once it contacts the bolder it liquefies the bolder and turns it to a vapor so quickly that Reed had to slow it down considerably to see what happened. The amount of energy was off the charts. Then Reed noticed something very curious, the left over energy was drawn back to Tabbi. Sue notices it first and pointed it out. Reed Quickly went to the next video and witnessed the same thing. Once the disc cleared the titanium block it dissipates and the energy flows back to Tabbi. Reed says that explains everything. Tabbi I was expecting you to be completely drained by these two tasks but you were not. These videos show how efficient you are. As long as things are within a certain range of you, the unused energy is attracted back to you.

With this revelation Both Tabbi and Reed work on finding what other energies she can store. Reed tells Tabbi, what I find interesting is that you can take in energy in the form of heat and then you can convert heat into electrical or light energy. Sue can you come here a minute. Sue returns back and asks "how can I help?" Can you generate a force field? Reed asks. Sure , Sue generates a force field Reed demonstrates the location to Tabbi, Now tabbi walks over to the edge, she slowly reaches out her hand to find the force field. Her hands start to tingle and shimmer, Sue Drops to one knee, Tabbi quickly retreats her hand, and sue recovers. Reed quickly goes over to Sue and asks are you ok? Sue replies, I felt like someone was sucking the life right out of me. Tabbi looks at her hand, a look of fear and sorrow covers her face. I am Sorry Tabbi says. Sue waves off the apology and says it is important that we learn these things. Once Reed is confident that sue is ok he turns to Tabbi, Tabbi, how are you feeling. Tabbi replies confused and troubled, but very energized. Reed asks Tabbi to create a fire ball, Tabbi looks at him confused. How? She asks. Reed says try to imagine what Scott shot at you in the altercation and see if doing that would alter what you create. Tabbi closes her eyes and imagines Scott on fire, she starts feeling heat from between her hands and notices when she opens her eyes that a red, orange, blue, green and yellow fire ball was swirling around between her hands. Tabbi's face is aglow with the bright orange-ish light. The look of amazement is readily apparent on Tabbi's face, that expression that is mirrored on Sues face. Reed writes this down and takes a few readings. He returns to the monitor and watches the playback along with all the sensors. Again he sees a nearly complete recovery of the energy utilized. Tabbi and Sue come over and watch as well and Reed points out the screen when he plays the part where Tabbi touches the force field. The field was in the shape of a shield. When Tabbi came close the shield started to distort. When Tabbi reached out and touched it. The shield collapsed into a beam traveling between Sue's hand and Tabbi's hand.

Reed thinks for a minute , Then asks Tabbi. Could you please place your hand on this steel table? Tabbi reaches out and places her hand on the table. She looks at Reed questioningly. Reed then says close your eyes and imagine pushing some of the energy into the table. Tabbi closes her eyes and soon feels the table getting very hot. She pulls away and opens her eyes to see a hole in the table the shape of her hand. Reed indicates to a different spot on the table and asks her to do this again but to try to slow down the energy significantly. Sue then closes her eyes and focuses on the table, then she pushes the energy insde lightly. She feels the table warm. Tabbi opens her eyes and looks down at the table. The Stainless steel showed a little discoloration as though someone put a hot pot on it. Reed Smiles a very approving smile. Tabbi gets a look of pride and accomplishment. Tabbi gets an Idea and goes to the kitchen and gets a pot she mixes some hamburger together with some barbque sauce and brings some bread with the pot to the table stainless table that Reed had her heat. Tabbi hands sue a spatula and says would you mind stirring. Sue gets a slight grin, Tabbi closes her eyes, puts her hands on either side of the pot and soon the sound of raw hamburger frying is heard along with a wonderful aroma of barbeque meat filling the air. It did not take long before both Ben and Scott show up saying what's cooking?

No more cold food on picnics. Everyone laughs. Once everyone was done eating, Reed pulls Tabbi and Sue aside. Tabbi I am going to have Sue generate a force field again, and then I want you to touch her shoulder and push very lightly the energy within you into Sue. Try to push it all the way to her force field. Puts the force field up and Tabbi gently places her hand on the same side that sue has extended. And slowly starts pushing very lightly then a little harder and harder and harder until there was a black shield in front of Sue. This completely surprised Reed. Ben Can you come here please. Reed shouts out. Been comes over and says yeah? Could you try to smash the shield? Ben leaps in the air and puts all of his force into a double fisted punch. When Ben impacts the shield Ben is launched back all the way to the wall. Reed Asks Tabbi to release her hand, She does and then Sue is still maintaining the Force field. Reed asks sue to release. The shield remains there is an obvious shimmer on the edges of the shield but there it stood on its own. Reed goes back to the Monitor and watches and the sees that the force field starts as a faint outline before Tabbi touches sue. Then almost immediately after Tabbi makes contact, the Shield Starts getting brighter and brighter until the image is completely whited out where Tabbi and Sue are. Reed watches as Ben comes over and strikes the Disc. The energy released from that was off the scale on all of Reeds instruments and completely whited out the entire room for a moment. As the replay continues Reed notices that after Tabbi and sue released themselves from the Shield, the Glare where the shield started modulating colors. The shield was such a compact mass of energy that it was actually dissipating but not by any timescale that was observable. Reed asked Ben if he was ok. Ben says" only my ego was hurt. Could you please try to grab and move that shield? Asked Reed. Ben goes are you joking? No Ben I am trying to see if there is a special reference to the shield and if its perceived mass is real or not. Ben comes over and turns his head to the side and grimaces as he reaches for the shield. Ben feels a strong force fighting to keep the shield in spot. Ben is not able to move the disk.

Chapter 9

There is a time to endure

Ben Gives up on moving the shield. Sue, Reed and Ben decide to leave the room for a while and take a break. Tabbi goes to her room, opens a laptop and starts reading over the notes that Reed has been putting in. She logs into the cameras and reviews the videos and periodically checks the live feed to see what is happening to the shield. Tabbi reads the notes over and over again hoping to find some answers but each time she ends up with more questions than answers. Tabbi sends an e-mail to Tony asking if he received the hairs and what he has found out. Tabbi rolls onto her back and stares at the ceiling. She gets up and dims the lights down to a faint glow. Tabbi then returns to the bed laying back down and staring at the ceiling again. Soon she drifts off to sleep.

Reed goes in his office and sits at his computer to think. Going through all the information Reed thinks to himself. Training Tabbi with what we know is not going to be hard at all. She is proving to be almost instinctual with it. What is concerning me is the unknown. What is her limits, what other things can she convert to energy. What else can she convert energy too. Reed logs back into the cameras and looks at the white glow with shimmer. He knows that shield is still there. Reed decides to zoom in on the shimmer, looking he notices that the shimmer is actually photons being released from the very slow release of the energy, Reed Gets up and walks quickly and determined back to the Lab. Once in the lab Reed sets up some equipment to look at the edge and see what is happening and to sample the matter . The matter that the shield is made of proves to be impossible to sample. A particle blast would separate the sections of the matter however it would instantly dissipate in a flash of heat and light. Reed puts particle scanners up near the area where he cuts the piece. When he cuts this time he has the scanners set to extremely high sample rates. Reed cuts a piece and the flash occurs. He looks at the results and finds that this solid mass is pure solid energy. What is unknown is what is holding it together. Reed also determines from the readings that the energy particles are heading in a direction that is the route to Tabbi's room. Reed uploads all the information into the computer and runs analysis of the data. This does not make since Reed thinks. This actually violates our known laws of physics. That is as we understand it.

Sue walks outside. She is obviously shaken. Sue looks down at her hands and they are quivering. What is this that we are working with she thinks to herself. Sue walks up the hill and sits under a tree, watching the sunset she thinks about her day and what she witnessed, I am trying to calm down but this is scaring me. She made my force field a solid mass. I could feel the energy flow through me. The amount of power that she pushed through me was frightening. I still feel that. Is it possible that someone should not be allowed to have that much power? Think of Phoenix and how much power she has. When she goes dark the entire universe trembles. Well I suppose that as long as Tabbi is on our side that she is a counter to Phoenix. She is a kind young woman. I really do not feel that she has a dangerous personality. I would hate to be the man she breaks up with. A wry smile crosses her face as she envisions a breakup. The smile stops abruptly as she remembers what is left of the ballpark. Thinking things through seems to have helped me calm down. Sue holds her hand up to check the tremor and it is still there but much less than before.

Tony checks his e-mail and notices an e-mail from Tabbi. He sees what it is regarding, Tony Says Jarvis, What are the results of the tests on those fibers that were sent over from Tabbi? A synthetic voice comes over the speakers and with a thick English accent states these fibers are quite remarkable, there is no measurable resistance and in the right configuration could pose quite a storage device. Tony listens as Jarvis continues with the more technical aspects of the report and starts thinking of some applications. Tony interrupts Jarvis and asks why did the crystal cause issues with the Arc Generator? Jarvis is quiet for a minute and then states the crystal is most stable at a certain stage of charge. More than likely it was only trying to equalize the energy. The crystal has no intelligence of its own however it does seem to be quite easily manipulated as far as input to output. Any form of energy can be stored or passed through the substrate, while in the substrate it can convert the energy to any other form of energy. What is difficult is figuring how to control the output both in line of what it puts out and how much it puts out. Tony thinks for minute then states send your results over to Tabbi. Jarvis replies very well sir.

After a couple of hours sleeping Tabbi's computer chimes and wakes her. Tabbi opens the laptop and sees an e-mail from Jarvis? There that name is again. The regarding is about her query to Tony. She opens it up and reads it. As she reads she starts getting out of bed and while continuing to read changes clothes, finally she completes the initial read and forwards a copy to Reed. Tabbi bolts out of her room and down the hallway she turns the corner and slams right into Ben. She bounces backward and lands on the floor in a hump. Ben reaches down and picks up her limp body. He turns and runs down the Hall to the lab Where Reed was playing with what is left of the mystery shield. Ben says Stretch I was just walking down the hall and she came out of nowhere and slammed into me. Ben gently puts Tabbi's limp body on the floor. Reed checks her vitals and by all indications she is dead. As soon as Ben had entered the room with Tabbi's body the shield started to vibrate with a Low deep hum. The stronger that it vibrates the more there appeared to be a cloud developing around the Shield. As the cloud got thicker it started to migrate a stream to Tabbi. Soon Tabbi's chest started to rise and fall, and then she started to moan and to gain consciousness. The Shield was shrinking fast. Reed held out a particle scanner and ran a scan on these particles that were flowing into Tabbi. They are pure energy. Reed realized that Tabbi's life is not dependent on the things that we are. She is now a completely new life form.

Ben looks down and says Stretch I ain't no professor but she was dead wasn't she. Reed smiled and said in as much as we call it death yes Ben she was. But she does not define death in the same way as we do. Her entire body is the way it is to collect energy. Like you eat a hamburger she eats power. Ben looks confused but she ate a hamburger. Reed smiles and replies Yes, Ben she did eat some hamburger. That is just a habit of her former self. Ben Looks back down at the body that is starting to move and the cloud that is forming around her. He looks back at Reed and opens his mouth while holding up one finger. Then he closes his mouth and drops his hand down. Then in a flash Bens finger returns and He says with a grin on his face "I think I understand, the pale white Tabbi ate food like us and the blue tabbi does not know that she does not need to.?" Reed nodded his head in approval and says yes. Tabbi Sits up. Dazed she asks what is going on. Everyone's faces went from sadness to joy at the sound of Tabbi's voice. Tabbi looks around and asks what? Reed Told Tabbi about her running into Ben literally and how she was for lack of better words shut down. Once Reed stated that it reminded Tabbi about the E-mail. She starts to scramble to her feet and is stumbling and talking at the same time. Once she was fully upright she finished telling Reed about the lab results. Reed Tabbi and Sue went over to the computer and Reed opened the e-mail that Tabbi had forwarded, as they were skimming things over Reed noticed a lot of confirmation of what he had discovered so far. The Span of capabilities and sheer quantity of energy were what floored Reed. Reek did some calculations and turned to Tabbi, Did you know that if there were a plug installed on you, we could power this entire building off of what you store in one day for an entire year! Tabbi Looked blank faced at Reed trying to get a grasp on what he just stated.

Reed says to Tabbi why don't you, Sue and Scott go have some fun. I have some things to set up for you tomorrow. Sue asks Reed, Do you need anything while we are out. Reed thinks for a moment and replies light bulbs. Sue replies any certain wattage? Uh yeah, 4 of everything from 4 watt up to 100 watt, Incandescent. Tabbi , Sue and Scott head out to the car. They go driving off out into the country side. Sue and Tabbi are enjoying the wind blowing in their hair. The sun was shining down on their faces. While enjoying the heat of the sun Tabbi asks Sue, Do you think I need sunscreen? Sue (amused by the question) responds "That is a good question, I would imagine not." Tabbi rests her arm on top of the window glass and her chin in the pocket of her elbow. The roar of the wind in Tabbi's ears drowns out everything else." It is so nice just being me" thought Tabbi. The low rumble of the road and the roar of the wind in her ears lulls Tabbi into a very relaxed state. Soon the car meanders up a mountain to a private lake with a cabin. As they pull up to the cabin Tabbi lifts her head and looks around. The trees are so thick that they block out most of the sun, what sun does make it through lands on the crunchy brown leaves and branches. Lichen grows on the fallen logs and mushrooms sprout here and there. The lake is as smooth as glass and except for the occasional splash of a fish jumping up to get a insect. The water remains undisturbed. Once they get settled in Tabbi can hear the bark of a squirrel and looks up in the tree to attempt to find him. The squirrel lays flat on the branch Tabbi's gaze just skims over him without even a pause. The Squirrel waited until tabbi was looking elsewhere and grabbed the nut and shot up to the higher branches of the tree. The melodic knocking of a woodpecker can be heard as well as the song of the Whippoorwill and the lonesome call of the Loon. Sue opens the door to the cabin while Scott goes and searches for firewood. Sue comes out with a rug and shakes it .the dust plums swirl around and create smooth rolling patterns of curls and plateaus that quickly dissipate. As the sun goes down Tabbi, Sue and Scott sit around a campfire telling stories of their past, how they became what they are. Marshmallow drips from a s'more and splatters on the hot coals, turning the flames a green color. The noises of the Loon, whippoorwill has long since faded and now the cry of a distant wolf, the Hoot a owl and the laughter of the coyote . fill the night time air.

One by one they retreat to the cabin, Tabbi being the lone straggler. While the others are a sleep Tabbi holds her hand over the flame. A swirl of flame starts she holds out both hands as though to hug the swirl. The flames get taller and spin more and more violently soon the sound of the fire sounds like a freight train. Scott opens the door and looks out at Tabbi. Soon Sue joins him and the both of them just stand there and watch the "show".

Chapter 10

You have to first get to know the beast on the inside before you can tame the beast on the outside

The morning sun is peeking through the windows of the cabin; The smell of fresh coffee is permeating the air. The sound of sausage frying in a pan and the wonderful aroma of the maple sausage waft across Tabbi's nose. Tabbi wakes and takes a deep breath to discern and enjoy all the wonderful smells. When she stands up she yawns and stretches getting all the way up to the tip of her toes. Her Dark blue skin shimmering in the morning light. Once she recovers from the yawn Tabbi looks around and see's Sue standing at the stove. Sue looks around and says Well good morning sleepy head. Tabbi looks outside at the bright light reflecting off the lake. The sparkles dancing on the surface of the water as the light kisses the top of the ripples. Tabbi sees the tree tops waving in a soft breeze. Tabbi goes and pours the coffee into a orange Garfield the cat cup. Shaking in the creamer and the sugar Tabbi grabs the stir stick and agitates the liquid wake up juice. Tabbi sits down at the table and watches Sue. Sue asks Tabbi "would you like some Sausage and eggs for breakfast?" Tabbi gets a big smile on her face and says why of course. I never turn down the opportunity for some maple sausage. Scott comes out of the bathroom in his robe drying his hair and states, "OOOOOoo coffee and sausage? You are spoiling me Sue." Sue replies yeah I know but don't get used to it. Scott replies Yeah yeah yeah dripping with sarcasm. Tabbi laughs. She thinks to herself that it is nice feeling accepted like this.

After they complete breakfast and gather everything up they Hop back in the car and head on the way home. The winding road down the mountain proves to be a little difficult because of the wind. Between the little bits of gravel falling down the mountain and out onto the road and the pressure of the wind pushing the car when the car is broadside to the wind. Driving was difficult. Tabbi looked down at the road and at times when the car would slide on the gravel Tabbi would get a peak over the side rail to see the cliff and the drop. Tabbi expected to see much more of the mountain but there were so many trees that she only would catch a fleeting glance of the rocky surface. Soon they were at the bottom of the mountain and Tabbi looks over at Sue and up till that moment she really did not realize the danger of the trip down the mountain. She noticed that Sue's hands were pail white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. Tabbi puts her hand on Sue's shoulder and starts to speak. Sue Jumps instinctively and Tabbi Is not sure of the meaning of that. Sue glances over at Tabbi and sees the concern. Tabbi, it's not you. When we made that shield the amount of energy that went through me caused some pain and my nerves to be tender. I was not reacting to you. You are a great person. It's just that I have got to heal, ok? Tabbi Says I am sorry I was just doing what I was told to. Sue replies I know. We are all walking uncharted territories here. Tabbi Says I just wanted to tell you we were off the mountain and that you can release your hands. If you do not relax them soon. The Pain will only get worse. Sue flushes red and relaxes her hands. She removes one hand and opens and closes it over and over again until she feels the circulation returning to her hand. Then Sue did the other hand to get the blood flowing. While the wind still was pushing the car around the rest of the drive was much easier. Tabbi looks up and sees some Canadian geese flying in their typical V formation. Tabbi thinks that is so amazing and beautiful. As the car continued the Geese went out of view so Tabbi's view drifted back to road and she starts looking at the license plates she speaks up and asks Sue have you ever played the game license plates? Sue laughs and says wow I have not thought of that in ages. Tabbi Shouts out Texas, observing a light blue 68 vw beetle. For the rest of the trip there were very few cars so that game fizzled out fast.

When they arrived back at the lab Reed came out to greet them. How was the time away from here? Tabbi went into this excited rant about how beautiful the cabin and lake were. She talked about all the wild animals. Then Sue pulled out her cell phone and showed a video of the dancing fire that Tabbi was manipulating. Reed told her to send that in an e-mail to him. They gathered their things and headed inside. "Tabbi could you come down to the lab once you get settled in?" asked Reed. Tabbi puts her things away and heads to the lab. When she gets there Reed is standing in front of a thin piece of Steel on the steel were several different crayon marks. Reed explains that each color represents a different temperature. The crayon will melt at the temperature what I am wanting you to do is to heat the metal at each group till the crayon melts. Tabbi looked over the steel sheet and counted 24 sets. The first set she melted all of them. Reed asks, Tabbi were you intending on melting them all? She has a flustered look and says NNooo. Reed suggests that Tabbi do like she did with Sue and restrict the release and slowly let it out. Tabbi goes to the next row of marks. All the marks except the last 2 melted. She goes to the 3rd this time she gets the bottom (lowest temperature mark to melt. She looks at Reed and Reed can see the satisfaction in her eyes over that accomplishment. The 4th row she melts to the 3rd mark. This continues until all 24 are done. Tabbi looks over the sheet and says I guess I need more practice. Reed hands her a box of the crayons and a scraper. Here you go. Make your marks. As Tabbi continues practicing Reed is watching a monitor that shows thermal images of her practice. In between practices Reed reads over the reports that Tony sent over. As the day grows long Tabbi is starting to show that she is mastering the temperature control. She looks over at Reed and says this is much harder than it looks.

The Following day Reed had a Different task for Tabbi. Reed had a series of rings with targets on the far side. Reed Explains " Tabbi, I want you to try to hit the target with just enough power as to mark it, not destroy it, however I want you to do this without touching any of the rings. As you can see the different targets have different size rings." Tabbi looks over the target range and then walks to the largest set of rings. She remembers about holding back the power so she tries to start with the least power from yesterday. A bright streak of light travels from her hand to the target she hits the target but high and right. Reed watches her and walks up behind her. I do not want to startle you but try this to help focus on the black disk in the center focus till you get the tunnel vision effect and then release let your mind guide your hand. Then try again. This might be slow now but as you practice it will become instinctive. Tabbi raises her hand stares hard at her target and then releases a small burst there is aloud "snap" as the center of the plate disintegrates. OOpsey squeaks out of Tabbi's mouth. She aims at a different spot on the target and this time it the target rings like a bell. Tabbi squeals and jumps up and down with enthusiasm. Because the center of that target is gone Tabbi moves to the next target and now the rings heading to the target are smaller. Tabbi focuses on this target as well and ring, that beautiful sound of success rings out. She looks over to Reed for approval and sees he is busy writing in his tablet. Throughout the day Tabbi continues to practice and the bell sound chimes frequently by the end of the day Tabbi is getting a little playful with the targets but surprisingly being very accurate with the shots. Eventually Reed comes over and says" OK Smart ass Stop playing, we get the point; you have mastered this and are bored. "Tabbi replies "Oh Really I had not noticed that I was bored." The tone of her voice was dripping with Sarcasm. Reed called it a day and Tabbi went to her room, opened her laptop and watched the videos she watches as the energy leaves her hand, how it takes shape and how it strikes the target. Tabbi notices that there are some files that contain readings and she checks what the amount of power was on each blast. She sees the first one was extremely high and she raises an eyebrow in interest over the numbers. Tabbi continues to watch the videos and read the notes from both Reed and from Tony. Tabbi knows there is something hidden in these facts, something crucial, but finding what you want without knowing that you want it, is quite difficult. "It is just a feeling something is hiding in these facts that I cannot figure out. " Tabbi whispers to herself. Tabbi sends an e-mail to Tony linking her videos and instrument readings to that e-mail. She lets them know about her feelings. Reed replies back that he knows. The he states a curious statement that really Got Tabbi thinking" you have to first get to know the beast on the inside before you can tame the beast on the outside. Tabbis cursor hovered over the statement . She highlights the statement and copies it. She opens her screensaver and changes to text, selects rolling 3d text and pastes the statement in. She plays with the font until the size, color and style are what she would like. The she applies the changes. WOW she thinks. That is so true.

Tabbi goes to sleep thinking about that saying. Her dreams were so vivid. She dreamed that there were hundreds of her and each was more evil than the last. All of them were attacking her some one on one and some ganging up on her. Tabbi was feeling the energy blasts and returning the volley. Over and over, soon the smell of burning wood was permeating the dream. All of a sudden there was a shout of her name. In the dream she could not see who it was, the voice was familiar. There it is again, that's Sue's voice. TABBI! Wake up! Tabbi felt the shaking and quickly woke up. Her room was totally engulfed in fire. Reed, Scott and Ben all were working on putting out the fire. Tabbi looks around still dazed and asks what happened. Sue Guides Tabbi out of the room and sits her down." Wow, Tabbi that must have been a real nightmare. "Tabbi looks at Sue and gets a look of Horror on her face." I did that? Are you saying that I destroyed that room in my dreams? "Tears start to well up in Tabbi's face. Sue looks at those tears and puts her arms around Tabbi and says" it's not like you did that on purpose Tabbi" She can hear Tabbi sobbing hard and feels Tabbi's body trembling. Hey, Hey Its ok Tabbi. No one got hurt! The room is repairable. Sue reaches into her purse and pulls out a tissue and hands it to tabbi.

Tabbi pulls away and says you could have been killed. (Sue was completely aware of this issue and in a way wanted Tabbi to leave. Seeing Reed getting obsessed with Tabbi's situation was making her feel neglected. ) Sue looks into the eyes of Tabbi and says Tabbi, you are our friend. We are here to help you, ok? Now once we get the room fixed back up we will help you address the dream and what we can do to protect you and us from those Dreams. Would you consider it being too noisey to ask what that dream was about. Tabbi sheepishly smiled and said Sue you are like a sister to me and I would love to. I need to figure out the meaning of this dream myself, because I do Not want to repeat this one!

Tabbi explains about how she was in this weird place that was totally void of vegetation. The ground was Blackened as though it was burnt and where the ground was disturbed she could see red sand. As she started walking through the area, hundreds of Her duplicates came charging at tabbi. All of them wanting to kill her. Some fought with fists, some with powers, some with spells, some I small gangs. Tabbi was doing everything she could to repel them but they just kept coming. Sue listened intently and once Tabbi got to the point where she woke up Sue interjected, Wow, I understand why you were flaying around in the bed and shooting blasts. You know I am by no means a dream interpreter but it sounds like you are first off at odds with yourself about what you are becoming. Second, you are afraid of doing something evil and being corrupted into doing evil. Lastly you are scared of this thing that you are. Too much for one person. Let me address that last one. I have come to know you pretty well while here. I cannot imagine someone better suited for having these powers that you carry than you! Tabbi you have a beautiful heart. That beautiful heart will guide you to the right decisions if you only listen to it! We would be fools to say that there were no concerns and that you will never make a mistake. But Friends look past that and see the heart and intent. I am proud to call you friend. Sue leans in close and holds her hand up to her mouth and whispers jokingly into Tabbi's ear "I sure am glad you are not my enemy!

Chapter 11

Nothing conquers you unless you let it

Sue and Tabbi walk back to the building to see that the fire was out. There was a lot of char and damage from the blasts. Tabbi's bed was well kind of charred. Tabbi started pulling all the damaged stuff out of the room one thing at a time. Sue helped when needed. Once looking up while trying to pick up an end and says Hey we girls have to stick together. Can't let the guys show us up. Once all the furniture was out of the room, Tabbi began scrubbing the walks to clean off the smoke stain and blast holes. It took 2 days for Tabbi to get the room clean again; Scott taught Tabbi how to patch the holes and craters that were in the walls. Then he left to let her complete the repairs. Tabbi fills the holes and craters and finally on the last one she starts getting bored and starts putting little designs in the last couple. A peace sign in one, a rainbow in another and a smiley face in another. Ben comes in the room with a new mattress and box spring, Scott brings the frame in and sets it up. Ben puts the box spring on the frame then the Mattress. Ben then looks at Tabbi and says hey girley how ya doin? Tabbi gives a sheepish grin and says "Alright I guess. " Ben says I was surprised you were not a crispy critter. "Tabbi looks around and says" me too." Ben leaves and Sue comes back in to see how its going. Sue grabs a fitted sheet and opens it up, swings it out and lets it float down onto the bed. Tabbi Grabs the other side and the two women fit the sheet to the bed, Sue grabs the top sheet and does the same. Once it drifted down the 2 women tucked it in at the base and smoothed out the wrinkles. Sue says I forgot a blanket I will have to go get one but I wanted to take a minute. You are still bothered by that dream aren't you? Tabbi looks away and fidgets her hands; Sue can see that Tabbi is still really shaken by the dream. Do you want to talk about it? Tabbi's hands begin to shake and Tabbi looks at sue and says that dream was so real! I just cannot seem to shake the feeling that it left. Sue responds by first putting her hand on top of those quivering hands of Tabbi and Sue says . Tabbi the reason why this is shaking you up so bad is you have to learn to embrace your changes and accept them. You cannot reverse what has happened, right? Tabbi replies no. Sue then says you are in conflict with yourself and that is going to tear you apart until you accept who and what you are. Tabbi you need to work this through or we will need to get you a padded cell and make sure it is flameproof! Tabbi turns her head slowly and looks at Sue thinking for a minute. Sue Returns the gaze and says you know I am right don't you? Tabbi's head turns to the floor, no words come out but the shaking of her head up and down says it all.

Tabbi rubs two fingers together and stares at them. She studies the details, the fingerprints, the wrinkles at the knuckles, the Dork blue hair that comes out of her arms. Tabbi takes her jet black fingernails and gently and thoughtfully scrapes her skin to see what happens. She pokes at her skin and thumps it thinking I have to accept this. I have to learn to accept my own skin. I have to realize that my freakishness is permanent. She feels the temperature rising and starts to smell wood smoke. Calm down she thought. Then Tabbi tries to envision snow. Next thing the smell of smoke went away. She opens her eyes and sees a sparkling white powder collecting on her skin. Sue walks into the room and sees a pure white Tabbi sparkling in the sun. Sue backs out without alerting Tabbi and goes and gets Reed. Reed comes in and greets Tabbi so to not startle her, Tabbi looks up and sees Reed and Sue. Hi she says, Reed comes over and says Tabbi are you ok? Tabbi smiles and looks at her skin. Check this out. Reed reaches out and touches her skin. There is the midnight blue skin showing up where he touched her, His fingers are wet with water and the touch was cold. Reed watches the spot where his hand ad been and sees the water turning to crystals and the sparkling powder returning. This is her doing this. Tabbi how did you do this? Tabbi smiled and said I was getting upset and started feeling hot, I started smelling scorched wood and then came up with the idea of trying to think of snow. I closed my eyes and envisioned a field covered in snow and when I opened my eyes this was what was greeting me. Tabbi when you get a chance can you please come down to the lab I want to further explore this newly discovered feature of yours.

Tabbi enters the Lab and Reed asks her to sit in a chair. Reed shows her a piece of dried ice without even realizing it Tabbi's body temperature starts dropping. Soon there is a fog rolling off of tabby and floating over the floor. Reed gets out a laser thermometer and checks and she has adjusted her body temperature without even realizing it to the same temperature as the Dry Ice. Reed then gets a beaker of liquid oxygen and shows it to her and her body plummets the temperature to the same as the liquid Oxygen. Scott comes in and with his usual opportunistic humor states hey let me quickly grab some tea and have you chill it for me. Tabbi Says HA HA very funny! And as she speaks the fog comes out of her mouth and falls like a waterfall to the floor. Reed removes the visual stimuli from in front of tabbi and asks her to envision a fresh glass of ice tea and quickly the ice that had accumulated on her body started falling away and melting into puddles on the floor. Reed goes and gets a cup of coffee and sets it down and the clothes that Tabbi had on start to steam and eventually dry out. Reed speaks (more thinking out loud than actually talking to anyone.) Interesting, she is actually able to regulate body temperature at will. Reed goes over to his desk. Sits and pulls out a notepad Reed writes down the notes about how Tabbi can regulate her body temperature. After a few more tests with monitors and scanners Reed told Tabbi He was done for the day.

Tabbi leaves and goes to her room for a minute. Scared to sleep she decides to go to the gym and work out some. She gets on the treadmill and starts running. Yards run into miles as Tabbi keeps running, she is listening to music and has her eyes closed as she runs. Sue walks by the door Noticing Tabbi, Sue stops, backs up and stands there watching Tabbi run. Seeing the blue skin and how it reflects the light in a dull shimmer would mesmerize anyone. Sue thinks about asking Tabbi if she wanted to go to the store for supplies. However watching how peaceful Tabbi is, Sue decides to go alone. As she walks away she decides that perhaps it is better this way. That blue skin is somewhat of a attention grabber. Not everyone is approving of mutants and that could start a problem. While Tabbi runs unaware or Sue's arrival and subsequent departure, Sue walks on to the car and departs to get the supplies. Sue spends a couple of hours getting supplies at the Grocery store and hardware store. Sue returns back and puts things away. She goes to Tabbi's room expecting to see tabbi there but tabbi was not present. She walks back to the last place she saw tabbi. There she was still on the treadmill running as though she just got on. Sue walks over to the weight bench and sits down just watching Tabbi. After about a half hour she gets up and goes to find Reed.

Reed! Sue shouts as he is working on some equipment. His head pops up and his puzzled look says it all. Sue says can you take a break and come with me. Reed climbs down grabs a rag wipes his hands, tosses the rag aside and follows Sue. As they round the corner to enter the gym Reed starts hearing the rhythmic stepping of the treadmill. He looks at Sue questioningly and says OK? So Tabbi is running? Tabbi has been running for over 4 hours at this pace and not stopped for anything advised Sue. Reed Slowly turns his gaze back to Tabbi. Reed walks up slowly and tries to approach in a Tabbi without disturbing her. Looking over her shoulder He notes that she has been averaging 12 miles an hour and has covered 72 miles at this time. Reed retreats back to Sue to say", I think she is just channeling the energy in running. As long as she is exposed to energy she would be able to keep this up indefinitely".

Sue and Reed leave the room and head back to the Lab where Reed was working. Tabbi ( off in her own little world) continues to run. Finally after several hours more Tabbi decides to stop running and gets off the treadmill. She does not even look at the time spent running or even the mails ran. She just heads to the bedroom grabs a change of clothes and her towels. Heads to the shower and cleans up. When Tabbi is leaving the shower Sue is leaning on the sink with her legs crossed and her arms supporting her on the sink. Tabbi comes out drying her hair and sees Sue's feet then looks up and says Oh, Hi Sue. Sue returns the hello and asks Tabbi, Do you know how long you were running? Tabbi looks a little confused, and replies Uh; I don't know maybe an hour? Sue replies would you believe almost 10 hours total? Tabbi stops drying her hair and looks at Sue with a confused look on her face. 10 hours. Sue said yeah 10 hours. Tabbi sits on the toilet and stares blankly at the floor, Are you sure she whispers, 10 hours? Where did the day go, how could I go that long, what happened. Reed has a theory that you were able to do that because you essentially put yourself in a trance. Runners often go into these trances, however what sets you apart from the average runner is the source of your energy is not food, and it is floating around you all the time. So you just tapped into the energy in the room and converted it to mechanical energy in the form of jogging. Tabbi nods her head as if she understands where the theory is going. Sue added it is possible that you actually were using the meditation as a form of sleep, a mindless method of rest. Tabbi thought on that for a minute and said that does make since. I do feel rested. Once Tabbi got dressed the two women went down to find the men and said its Friday! Cabin again for the weekend? Reed Smiles and says perhaps I will join you this weekend!

Chapter 12

The true test of steel

Morning comes and the sky is Dark with some severe clouds, Tabbi Assumes that this means that the cabin trip is off and rolls over and faces the wall to hide her disappointment. Reed Walks by seemingly distracted and shortly after Sue walks by. Sue peeks in and notices Tabbi's body lying there. OK sleepy head get your but out of bed and gather your stuff. A little rain does not stop us from the cabin time! Tabbi springs out of bed and runs to the closet, where she had stashed the closet. Sue and Tabbi dash on to the car in an effort to secure the window seats. Scott soon follows and Reed comes up and says I think it will be a little crowded with Ben and I will take the jet. Tabbi looks at the jet and looks at the sky she snuggles down into the car quite content to be there as opposed to the plane. Sue says sorry boys but us girls are on our way! Scott Shouts out "hey what am I Chopped Liver?" Tabby looks back at him and gives a light punch and says "no you are just one of us girls!" What! Exclaimed Scott" I am not a Girl" Sue laughs and says you sure wine like one!" All three laugh. Sue then clarifies that Women do not necessarily whine but his high pitched while sure reminds her of a woman's voice. A loud roar of rolling thunder shakes the ground and car. Rain starts to fall so hard that Sue had to slow the car down. Tabbi says "wow what a cloud burst. Perhaps we should have taken the plane. We could be above this right now. "Sue is looking at the weather and staring up at the clouds. Scott is getting a little uneasy. "this keeps up and we will be looking at flash floods. Sue finds a bridge and pulls under it, turns on the flashers and shuts off the engine. The roar of the rain on the road above is nearly deafening. The sky was getting darker and darker. Sue steps out of the car and slowly looks around as though to find something. Tabbi gets out of the car and walks over to Sue and asks what the matter is? The look on Sues face said it all. Tabbi is getting concerned. Sue whispers to tabbi Stay close I might need you real soon. Scott rolls the window down and looks up at the sky and says "hey what's up Sue" Sue puts her hand out and pats the air down to let Scott know she does not feel safe to talk. Scott gets out of the car. As he steps closer to the women there is a loud bang and Scott flames on and spins around to see the car is missing and a pile of wood splinters are left where the car used to be. Scott keeps the flame on and squats down to try and peer through the blinding rain. Scott shouts out what on earth is going on! Tabbi looks around to Scott and shouts" look out" as she puts her hand up and releases a massive energy burst. Scott flies back out of the way. The heat was so intense that the girders were glowing red as it passed by. Even though it was pouring rain the ground under the energy burst would flash dry and the rain would never make it to the ground for 10 feet around the blast. Suddenly there is a flash and a concussion wave. Whatever was hit was instantly vaporized. Scott flies over near Tabbi and the three face out to allow each to protect the other. The water is getting almost halfway to the knees. Lightning was flashing continuously. Tabbi walks forward into the rain; Sue protested the action, Tabbi waves off the protest. Flash after flash of lightning strikes Tabbi. The rain stops making contact with tabbi. In anger and with every fiber of her being Tabbi yells "STOP it LEAVE us alone. The beams in the bridge behind her turn a glowing yellow and flex under the strain of the concussion of her scream. Scott and Sue drop to the ground holding their ears and the scream materializes as a burst of energy so intense that trees, grass and portions of the road completely vaporize and some of the clouds in the sky disappear. The rain stops and for an instant there was a Dark figure standing their obviously injured. Tabbi Screams GO AWAY! And in a scream that sounds like thunder the dark figure is ripped into its particles and vanishes. The rain stops and water subsides. The remaining clouds disappear. Scott and Sue still reeling from the scream look up in astonishment and slowly get up. Scott gets up and looks around He flames on and flies up to survey the damage. He finds the car. Scott unfolds enough to get to a radio. Reed, Come in, Scott speaks into the microphone. Reed replies with you are very weak but I hear you. Scott informs Reed of the damage to the car and the events and asks for a pick-up for the three of them.

Soon the Jet is hovering over the field and slowly lowers itself down. After the wheels settle into the mud Reed and Ben get out and look around. Ben goes over to the bridge and checks out the Damage there. Reed first goes to the spot where the road and soil are missing beside the bridge. Then he looks over in the direction of where the Dark figure was and walks over. He finds in the mud a very large footprint. Reed bends down and puts a hand on the soil. The impression was a good foot and a half deep. This indicates that the feet were supporting a very large amount of weight. From toe to heel was 6 ft. and change. This would show that the entity was at least 30 to 50 ft. tall. Scott comes up behind Reed and says any Idea what this is? Reed responds I do not have a clue! All I know is that it was big, from your input either it was controlling the weather or something was controlling him and the weather. Regardless of which it is, (Reed Looks over at Tabbi) we could not have had a better ally. All of us would have been pretty much at the mercy of this thing. Sue could not find it, though she knew it was there, in this downpour you could not have flown. And all he would have had to have done is pick away until he took each of you out. It could be a coincidence but the fact that they took out the car the way that they did I would say is an excellent tactical advantage. Doing that isolated you from the radios. Reed takes samples of the soil. He thinks to himself If Tabbi had cut back on the power some I could have had something to analyze and figure out what this thing is/was. Well I say we might want to forego the trip to the cabin and try to figure out what is going on here. Tabbi puts on an exaggerated pouty look and drags her feet in the ground in a figure 8 and says Oh Kay. Reed and Ben put out cones and trees to block the path to the bridge to prevent cars from trying to travel on the road where Tabbi had vaporized it. Sue was on the radio contacting the local police and advising them of "storm and lightning damage", also asking that the car be towed to a repair place. They all climb aboard and the Plane, Reed Starts the engines and slowly it rises up as it does you can hear the sucking sound as the wheels forcibly remove themselves from the gaping jaws of mud. Once clear of the tops of the trees the jet starts moving forward and veers to the right heading off towards the Lab. Once they arrive back at the lab Reed goes to the Computer and logs into the Weather Bureau and watches the satellite images. He sees that there was a severe storm that sprang up out of nowhere with no obvious reason for its development. The disbursement of the storm when Tabbi did her shout was fascinating. For a quick moment Reed saw the Dark figure on the Satellite image. This thing must have been massive. The figure was exactly in the center of the storm. After watching the images Reed checked out the radar and was convinced that the Dark figure was the source of the storm. The nagging question was where did the Dark figure come from and why would it attack them.

Chapter 13

Things are not what they appear

Reed watches the Storm and the Dark figure over and over again in a loop. He is looking for something, where did this thing come from? How did it get here? Why did it come here? Why did it attack us? Was it targeting us? Reed contacts Tony in an effort to get a little more help on this. Reed sends the information along with a loop of the video of the dark figure. After Reed sends it off he goes to his bag of samples from the site. He puts pieces in the microscope and does not see anything noteworthy. He switches to the Electron Microscope and still nothing. Reed sits in front of the electron Microscope and taps his pen on the side in thought. Reed grabs another piece and puts it through the Gas Chromatograph and still just the ordinary structures show up. His computer rings and Reed looks at a message from Tony. "Reed , what is this I am looking at? And where did it go? It was there and then it was not." Reed chuckles and replies What is it a BIG mystery. Where did it go? Well lets say Tabbi showed her displeasure with its treatment of her friends. Lol. Reed looks at the blinking curser and soon a reply comes back, Tony advises that Jarvis is picking up unusual extremely high levels of energy of unknown origin. These are not the ones from Tabbi. Jarvis was able to isolate the energy from her and analyze the anomaly only. Tony Then states that he had Jarvis run a complete scan of the area for secondary traces and there is one in your lab right now. Reed looks around and sees Tabbi staring back at him blankly. He spins back around and quickly types would this be a source or residual? He hits send and stares at the screen. The curser continues to flash for what seems like forever and then the message comes back " It appears that the signature is a residual source" . Reed breaths a sigh of relief. He turns to Tabbi and explains that the fact that she absorbs energy means that they now have a sample of the energy that the Dark figure used. Now we just need to figure out how to access it. By accessing it we can study the energy and hopefully understand its origin. Reed has Tabbi sit in a chair and places several sensors around her in order to analyze her energy signatures. Eventually he isolates an energy that is unlike anything that he has ever seen before. This energy is not electrical, it is not mechanical, it is not light, and it is not pressure. It appears to not be a type of cosmic that we have ever encountered before. Reed and Tabbi worked together to try and remove that energy from her and secure it for study. Over and over again for the next few hours they failed at their attempts. Finally Reed completely exhausted gives one more thing for Tabbi to try. Tabbi follows his instructions and soon this Green and blue energy starts to swirl between Tabbi's Fingers. Reed verifies that this is the energy. Tabbi trapped between her fingers but the behavior of the energy ball was as though it was trying to escape. Over and over again it would move to one side and dart across the gap of her fingers to the other side and then spread against the force field that Tabbi was using to contain it. Reed works on making a container that can maintain the force field so Tabbi can put it in and it can be studied at leisure. Finally they put the energy into a container and seal it. A beeping sound comes from the computer and Reed goes over to it and sees a E-mail From Stark enterprises. Jarvis was sending an Urgent message that a new large source of that energy was reported coming from California near Los Angeles. Reed Quickly brings up the Weather satellite image for that area and notices that the sky is clear. Reed runs through the gambit of sensors that are on the Satellite and finds one interesting bright spot in the area indicated by Jarvis. Reed picks up the co-ordnance and grabs his Jacket and shouts ok team lets go. Ben and Scott , Tabbi and Su all Dart to the Aircraft. Reed enters the co-ordnance in the navigation computer and they are off. The jet veers off west in the direction of the energy signature. Quickly they approach the area and Reed sets the Jet down a little ways off so he does not spook whatever is causing the issue. As they walk close they observe a Tall slender man Black hair with a Beard and mustache that was very well maintained. While Very attractive he would definitely stand out in a crowd. He was dressed in black and red. He had a cloak on and a cane. He had a eyebrow raised in interest at the group of people heading in his direction. Reed signals for everyone else to stop and he continues to walk forward slowly. The Person watches Reed closely and turns to face home directly. Tabbi starts quivering in anticipation of conflict; Sue stands ready but puts a hand on Tabbi's shoulder in hopes of calming her down. As Reed gets close enough to be heard he speaks to advise the person that we mean no harm but want to talk. The man has his hands by his side and starts slowly moving his index finger in a small circle. As he does this the sand by his feet starts to vibrate. The vibrations get harder and harder and soon the sand starts to move in a circle. The sand moves faster and faster until a small vortex shows up between his hands and the ground. Reed notices and stops his forward movement and re-assures the stranger that they mean no harm. The stranger stands there and continues to move his fingers but the Vortex seems to be stable. Reed then asks" are you the cause of the storm that tore up our car." The stranger quickly glances from Reed back to the group and sees a dark blue form in the group that Reed left behind. The Strangers eyes grew large with Recognition of Tabbi. Reed, watching the strangers face observed the reaction and turned to look at his team. Seeing Tabbi standing out in the crowd with her blue skin Reed quickly figures out the source of the reaction. Reed turns back to the stranger and Says I see from your reaction that you have met Sucon before? Strangers gaze left Tabbi and returned to Reed. Her name is Sucon repeated Reed. We only want to figure out why you attacked us, what are you doing and where you are from. We are not trying to hurt you, so why attack us? The Stranger looks closely at Reed still not responding. Reed takes one step forward. The Stranger then drops to one knee and puts his hand to the ground. As soon as this happens out of the ground bursts a Giant Dark beast, 30 to 40 feet tall and having the head of a dragon and the body of a man. The beast looks up to the sky and let loose a roar that calls forth a severe storm. Winds start blowing against everyone, Rain and hail start falling all seemingly heading in the direction of the team. Reed looks on in absolute amazement. As the Storm Builds, Lightning starts striking all the trees. Tabbi steps forward and this time the lightning strikes her over and over again and she focuses not on the beast but on the stranger. The burst of energy leaves her hand and races across the field evaporating the water and soil in the path underneath. Stones turn to liquid and the ground parched and steaming. When the burst of energy gets close to the Stranger the stranger opens a portal and leaps through, the burst of energy following it. The portal closes as it does the beast that called forth the storm collapses in a pile of dirt. Tabbi runs to the pile of dirt and puts her hands in and soon brings forth a massive energy ball from the dirt. The residual energy from the monster has been captured by Tabbi. Tabbi walks over to Reed and while she walks she lets the energy soak in to her. Reed walks to where the Stranger was standing and looks for any distortion in the air. As he is looking Reed starts to hear the sound of a jet and soon sees an flying armored man, Iron man settling down to a landing and then starts walking to him. Reed? Asks Tony as he eyes a trench in the ground of glazed dirt glass and melted stone. Reed turns and responds with Hi Tony. Tony nods his head towards the trench and says Tabbi? Reed smiles and says yes indeed. Tony explains that Jarvis had alerted him to that energy signature spiking here and I thought I would come investigate. Looks like you beat me to it. Tabbi hello seems you have an interesting glow about you. Reed explained that Tabbi had captured a sample of the energy and that is why the sensors in the suit are picking that up. I am glad you are here though. This person seems to have opened a portal and stepped through right here .I do not have my equipment or I would be trying to analyze the area where the portal was. Could you check it out? Reed steps aside and indicates where the portal was. Jarvis Did you hear that? I did Sir and I am working with the scanners from your suit as well as Satellite sensors in your area. I am seeing that there is some form of a temporal shift involved but no residual effect. It's as though it was magic. Tony remarks I think I need to adjust the humor setting. Jarvis responds with" when all logical explanations fail then you must be willing to accept the illogical ones." Tony smirks and puts his hand over the mike and in a low voice says to Reed " I think I need to send Jarvis to a computer shrink. He says it's Magic. Reed looks completely unmoved and says well with what we just saw I would have to agree with Jarvis. How else can you explain that pile of dirt becoming a dragon with a human body and causing a severe storm with rain hail and lightning? Tony smirks and says I do not know, maybe nano-bots?

Chapter 14

Well. There you are

Tony and Reed both take samples of the energy back to their respective Labs for study. Reed Runs a few scenarios through his simulator and finally has one that might just be what is going on. That word Temporal that Jarvis had stated along with the information gained form the samples indicates a trans dimensional being. Reed Starts typing an e-mail to Tony to advise him. As he is typing Reed types "Through thorough analysis of the videos, energy source and eye witness accounts I have ran some theories through my computer and the best one is a trans- dimensional being (MAGICIAN). Tony responds with a HA HA and then states Jarvis is supporting the trans-dimensional being theory. Suddenly Jarvis Sends an alert to Reed and verbally informs Tony that the anomaly is becoming active again near the same location as before. Tony States I am on my way. See you there? Reed Replies Absolutely. Reed responds I would recommend keeping your distance and just observing. Tony Replies Noted.

Reed calls out to everyone that they need to get on the jet. That we have another dance recital. Tabbi and Sue are the first ones on the jet Scott is right behind them followed by Ben. Then when all were aboard the jet lifts and flies. Off. Tony chirps in on the radio I have the exact location and I am sending it you. Reed responds with I have it I am on my way. Reed and the team are getting ready , Read brought along several instruments to try and analyze the stranger. As the jet approaches the location they can see severe storm clouds in the area. They land just outside the Storm cloud area and Sue and Tabbi Ran forward. Reed Ben and Scott follow behind shortly Later carrying some equipment. As they approach the Rain gets harder and harder, Winds are approaching 80 miles an hour and a little further they encounter the hail. Sue puts up a shield and her and Tabbi continue on. The size of the hail stops Reed and Scott. Been continues on unfazed. As Tabbi and Sue get close enough they can see Iron man Trying to stop the giant beast. Lightning strikes Iron man and the large hail pounds him. As he can Iron man fires a blast at the beast and chunks of dirt fall away with no obvious effect. Tabbi Tries to reach Tony and Tony replies I am a little busy right now. Tabbi tells him do not engage the giant. It will not do any good. The Giant is not real. As she says "its not real" the beast Swings a fist and makes contact with Iron man. The punch sends the armored man tumbling back. While trying to regain stability Tony remarks over the radio that that punch sure seems real enough to me. Tabbi steps out from behind the shield and the lightning stops hitting Ironman and starts striking her. As she sets target at the stranger something happens. The world starts to shimmer and suddenly she has a since of weightlessness and everything is black.

Sue sees Tabbi started to shimmer then a rip appeared in back of her and Tabbi was engulfed by the blackness and disappeared along with the rip. Reed Sue screams over the radio! Tabbi is gone! Reed replies where did she go? No reed That guy did something and made her disappear! Reed looks over at Scott and says to Sue "Disappeared?" Sue repeats She Disappeared!. Tony gets on the radio and states that it appears that the Stranger may have captured Tabbi in a temporal rift of some sort. Tony decides at this point to stop engaging the beast and attack the Stranger. As Ironman dives to attack the beast slams a closed fist down on the back of the suit and Ironman slams to the ground. Everything is blinking on the inside of the suit and Tony says Jarvis Damage report Jarvis replies with there is a breach in the back of the armor and the lateral power grid seems to be intermittent. Sir I recommend utilizing a different Armor.

Tabbi struggles to get her orientation and soon figures out how to hold herself stable. Tabbi closes her eyes and thinks back on when Reed had her isolate the" Strange energy". After several failed attempts Tabbi finally gets the familiar energy ball. Once the ball is created she notices that the very fabric of space seemed to distort when she moved the ball of energy. She continued to play with the ball and finally figured out how to open a portal. When she opened it she saw that the stranger was in front of her and that Ironman was on the ground the beast was raising its foot to stomp and Sue was trying to get to Tony. Tabbi Stepped closer to the stranger and she shoved the energy ball into the back of the Stranger. As she did that His eyes opened wide in surprise and soon was engulfed in the energy And the energy collapsed on itself, at the same time the beast crumbled into a pile of dirt burying Ironman. Everyone runs over and digs in the area that Tony was last seen and digs down. Ben grabs the dented hunk of metal and pulls the armor out from the soil. Tony activates the open switch on the visor and soon everyone is staring at Tony's face. Ben Says Hey glad to see your ugly mug. Tony responds with help me get out of this suit and remind me to never get stoned like that again! Everyone laughs as Tony sheds the last of the crumpled armor and drags the remnants to Reeds Jet. Reed and Ben gather the last of the test equipment and put it back on the Jet. Once everything is in and everyone is in Reed has Sue fly the jet and Reed came and sit next to Tabbi, What happened? Where did you go? How did you get back. What happened to him?

Tabbi listened intently and When Reed was done, Tabbi addressed each question. First I do not have a clue as to where I went. It was a void with no visible reference points. Second, I have to say I thank you for teaching me to isolate energies and manipulate them. Because when He did whatever that was , the energy that enveloped me was also absorbed by me. Once I got my self-stabilized I closed my eyes and concentrated on what you had taught me. Ponce I got that energy ball to collect between my hands I noticed that as I moved it , things around me would distort in response to it. It took me a few days to figure it out but I finally figured how to rip the fabric of space and came back. Reed Says Tabbi you were gone for a half hour at most. Tabbi spends the rest of the flight going into detail over and over again as Reed takes notes. Tony Says nothing but does show a keen sense of interest in the conversation. When they land Tabbi goes directly to her room, she strips down and takes a bath then goes to bed. The message on her computer from Tony says Thank You.

The End


End file.
